


Love's Such an Old-Fashioned Word

by drvcos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvcos/pseuds/drvcos
Summary: When invited to the 100th anniversary of his father’s company, after 15 years of radio silence, Zuko decides to show how happy he is to all the people from his past. There’s only one (fatal) problem.Or,Zuko is a frazzled single dad, Sokka is an absolute flirt, and the “fake” that comes before their relationship doesn’t feel all that fake.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 612





	1. You (really) got me now

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody! this is my new project :) and yes, it's full of idiocy and banter
> 
> as always, this is mostly for my own enjoyment lmao 
> 
> chapter title: "you really got me" - the kinks 
> 
> warning: my english is shit but i do try my best
> 
> [this fic's playlist!!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ifPN3nu4iYFoc8WLZXkGL?si=buPND2yzRe-5F23VvSnPdw)

Zuko was in _trouble._

But then, idiocy and a tendency to put himself in humiliating situations had always been integral parts of Zuko. 

The thing was, the invitation to the company’s anniversary had awakened something ugly inside him. He knew he didn’t need to go if he didn’t want to, but a little shadow in his mind kept taunting him. 

He could recognize easily enough that the invitation was a challenge. He knew his family and knew what it meant for them to reach out after almost 15 years of no contact. It meant: we want to see how much of a disappointment you are without us; it meant: we want to see how much you failed; it meant: and you will get to see us thriving. 

Sure, Zuko could ignore it. But he felt as if ignoring it would prove his father’s point: that he was weak, and a coward. 

Zuko wanted to prove them wrong. 

He had his life together. He had a job he loved, a kid that meant the world to him, and a home. He had everything he could ever have wanted--except, well, except someone to share it with.

It was hard finding someone who truly liked him and understood his lifestyle. Being a young child’s primary caregiver at 28 wasn’t something that made men line up at his door. And it wasn’t as if his standards were too high (fuck you, Mai). He just wanted someone loyal and big-hearted and kind. 

So Zuko had to take a more proactive approach to find a partner. He needed someone as soon as possible, as it would require intense training so they wouldn’t cry when they faced his family. 

Goodbye, romance. 

Hello, desperation.

After all, it was time for his family to really _see_ him. All of him. And Zuko would make sure they wouldn't be able to look away from the show. He would shove his happiness (even if 25% fake) down their throats, as his last act of vengeance. 

With that in mind, he checked the little plus one box in the online form he had received early that morning and hoped he could rustle something up quickly. He was surprised he hadn’t crashed his car while his mind was running so wild.

Zuko got into work a few minutes early, even after having dropped Izumi off at the daycare center and getting into a traffic jam. The office was already bustling with life, people settling themselves in their desks or drinking coffee and discussing the weekend gossip.

He considered himself really lucky for having got this job. B.U.M.I. Architecture was a prominent firm, which mainly focused on projects relating to the traditional architecture of the four nations. 

Two months beforehand, Zuko had applied for a spot as a junior interior designer just after finishing his specialization in the Fire Nation's culture and customs. Because the firm was starting on a big construction project of a Fire Nation cultural center in downtown Republic City, Zuko was the best candidate.

He dropped his messenger bag beside his desk and sprawled in his chair, letting out a long sigh. The invitation seemed to be burning a hole in his mind. Trust his father and Azula to be able to cause him a migraine from miles away.

“Rough night?” a deep voice asked him kindly.

“More like a rough life,” Zuko mumbled.

Hakoda rolled his eyes at his drama and set a mug of steaming hot tea in front of him. “Nothing some tea can’t cure.”

“You sound like my uncle,” Zuko smiled gratefully while taking little sips of tea.

“He must be a wise man, then.”

Hakoda was an architect, specialist in Southern Water Tribe construction methods since he lived most of his life at the South Pole. He was a kind man in his early fifties. He was also kind of attractive, but Zuko felt creepy by even thinking about that.

“Yeah, you could say so,” Zuko replied, thinking of all the cryptic advice Uncle had given him when he had had his sexuality crisis. 

Until that day, Zuko had no idea what Iroh had meant by _opening his lotus flower to the challenges of flourishing in rough waters_. Maybe it had something to do with using lube, but he still wasn’t sure.

“So, what’s troubling you?” 

“Oh, I got an invitation to a family event. Family I don’t talk to anymore,” Zuko wasn’t able to keep the weariness from his tone. “But I want to go to show them that—”

“You’re doing alright,” Hakoda nodded.

“Yeah, exactly. But I might have, uhm, confirmed a plus one. For reasons of—”

“Not wanting to look like a 28-year-old bachelor.”

“Yes,” Zuko snorted at how Hakoda was acting like a dad. “And the problem is… Well, _I am_ a 28-year-old bachelor. I am hopelessly single. I don’t even remember the last time I had sex.”

Zuko blushed when he realized how inappropriate that was. Maybe he’d be sent to see H.R. in record time. Was there a prize for such an accomplishment?

“Sorry, too much information.”

Hakoda didn’t seem phased at that. At all. He was gazing at the window, seemingly thinking something over. Finally, he turned back to Zuko.

“I might know someone who might be able to help you out.”

“Koda, honestly, Bato is very handsome, and all, but isn’t he like 47—”

“Zuko, I’m not offering you my fiancé,” he replied exasperatedly. 

“Oh- Yeah, of course,” Zuko let out an awkward laugh, feeling his cheeks pink.

Hakoda shook his head, smiling fondly at him. “You know I got kids, right?”

Zuko eyed the framed picture that stood proudly on Hakoda’s desk. It was of him in heavy Southern furs, holding two small children that looked very similar to him. The little girl, probably eight or nine years old, was beaming, while the older boy smirked in mischief, proudly holding a small boomerang. 

“Yeah,” Zuko motioned to said picture. “No offense, but how are your kids gonna help me out on this?”

“Sometimes, I wonder how you work at an architecture firm. Your math is truly abysmal,” Hakoda snorted. “This picture is from almost 18 years ago.”

_Oh._

“Oh,” Zuko muttered. “In my defense, you haven’t changed all that much, and also, I’m an interior designer, so math isn’t really—”

Hakoda placed a friendly hand on Zuko’s shoulder, squeezing it for a second. That took Zuko out of his endless ramblings and back to the moment.

“My eldest, Sokka, is about your age,” Hakoda explained. “He was living with his sister in Ba Sing Se. They both went there for University.

“Katara recently got engaged, and now she’s living with her fiancé. Sokka thought it was time for a change, so he took a job opportunity and moved here only a month ago. He’s still getting settled.”

Zuko took his time to process that avalanche of information. 

“So...”

“So, he doesn’t know a lot of people yet. And he’s an incurable extrovert. Maybe spending time with someone his own age will take him out of his misery.”

“Are you really suggesting that I use your own son as a fake boyfriend?” Zuko frowned. “How in the hell someone in their right mind is going to agree to that?”

“Well, Sokka is…” Hakoda tried his best to hold back a snort. “... peculiar.”

“That doesn’t sound promising,” Zuko grumbled. 

“Kid, he can be a handful, but his heart is in the right place,” Hakoda hummed. “I’ll tell him about your situation next time I text him, alright? Can I give him your number?”

Zuko weighted it over in his mind. The idea of lying to his whole family seemed more and more disastrous by the second. He felt guilty about putting an innocent soul near the claws of Azula. 

But Zuko was a selfish soul.

Zuko preferred not being alone when he was demised. Plus, if this Sokka guy was half as attractive as Hakoda was, then at least Zuko would have someone nice to look at while his life fell apart in front of his forsaken family.

Despite the sinking feeling in his gut, he agreed. “Sure. Thank you, Koda. I owe you big time.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” 

***

Zuko was strapping Izumi to her car seat while she attempted to rip his hair out with her tiny fists. The phone pressed between his ear and shoulder kept sliding around, and it was getting harder to pay attention to any of the tasks he was trying to accomplish.

“Baby, please don’t,” he winced as Izumi tugged his hair again.

So long for his artfully messy bun that he spent an unholy amount of time on. The long silky strands of his hair had fallen down his shoulders, and his hair elastic was currently being enthusiastically destroyed by a four-year-old. 

“You better not be calling me a pet name, Zuko,” Mai’s voice sounded threatening even over the phone.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I like my internal organs exactly as they are,” he mumbled. “I was talking to Izumi.”

The toddler babbled happily at hearing her name. Zuko handed her a stuffed animal for the drive and fiddled with her pigtails before closing the car door and settling himself in the driver's seat.

“How’s the little devil?” Mai sounded uncharacteristically fond. 

“Horrible. Amazing,” Zuko joked while looking at the chubby little thing wiggling around on her seat through his rearview mirror. “You know, kids.”

“Thankfully, I don’t know,” Mai snorted. 

“Agni, remind me to put money on the fact that Ty Lee will start having baby fever in a few years.”

“You little sh—”

“I’m putting you on speaker right now,” Zuko cut her off before he could hear the sweet sounds of an angry Mai. “There is a kid present so please mind your colorful language.”

“Sure,” Mai said drily. “And for your information, Ty Lee and I have already discussed it.”

“Oh, and?”

“We settled on having cats. Much easier. No possible room for fighting over what morals we are teaching them.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Is that auntie Mai?” Izumi asked, finally having recognized the voice.

“Sure is,” Zuko laughed. “Her smooth, soothing tone is unmissable.”

“Hi, auntie Mai!” Izumi greeted her excitedly.

“Hey, Izumi. How’s it going?” 

Mai had a way of treating children as if they were adults that he still hadn't decided whether it was fantastic or ridiculous. 

“I’m going to daycare!” she cheered, waving her stuffed dragon around.

“Oh, sweet. Have fun,” Mai’s tone was still flat, but she seemed amused enough. “Didn’t you have your Wednesdays off? Why are you taking her to daycare?” she asked Zuko after a beat.

“Oh, yeah. I do,” Zuko said nervously. “I just—Uh, I have some errands I have to run today so it was best if she went to daycare.”

“Not kid-friendly errands?”

Zuko rolled his eyes at her tone. His silence was a bit too long, so it made her think she was right.

“Zuko, you animal,” she teased. “On a Wednesday morning? I’m impressed!”

“No, it’s not like _that_ ,” he said warily. “I am meeting someone. For business. So it’s a… Business meeting.”

“Really?”

Zuko didn’t want to say it, but knowing his best friend, it was best to just get it out of the way sooner rather than later. Additionally, having her in on the plan might have been helpful if he really wanted to pull the stunt he had been planning.

“Alright, remember when we last got drinks together?” he started, a bit flustered. Mai was going to give him shit for the rest of his existence. “I told you guys that Fire Enterprise’s 100th anniversary party was coming up.”

“Yeah, your father’s company. We got the invite too. Do go on.”

Hearing Ozai being called his father made his head hurt, and his hands tighten in the steering wheel. He swallowed down the rage that was climbing up his spine. 

“And I also told you guys how it has been a long time since I last saw them and how I wanted to make a good impression. Azula was always going on about how I was always single and—”

“Oh heavenly spirits,” Mai interrupted him. “You aren’t doing what I think you’re doing.” 

She seemed to finally have connected all the dots and remembered what Zuko had drunkenly said he was going to do to show he was above his abusive family.

“I am,” he bit back, trying to ignore how his cheeks were flaming with embarrassment. 

“And you think that your plan is going to work?”

“It is,” he said with as much conviction as he could muster.

And then he heard a sound he never dreamed of hearing in his life: Mai laughing. In fact, the woman was openly cackling, almost gasping for air.

Zuko hung up instantly. He really wished he had some supportive friends instead of a bunch of assholes waiting to laugh at his disgrace.

“Did Auntie Mai go?” Izumi said distractedly, peeling one of the fairy stickers from the window.

“The call disconnected,” Zuko lied easily. “But we’ll see her soon.”

“Cool,” she said. “I like her and Auntie Ty.”

His heart swelled up with pride and love for that child. She was everything he could ever have hoped for, and more.

“We’re here, munchkin,” he announced as he parked near the main entrance. “Are you ready to have a really good day?”

“Yes!” she cried out happily.

Zuko laughed at her unending enthusiasm and got out to unstrap her. She walked beside him, holding his hand and insisting on carrying her little rainbow backpack on her own.

“Ok,” Zuko said when the teacher had welcomed them at the door. He kneeled down, so he could look Izumi in the eyes. “You be good today, alright?”

“The goodest!” she agreed with a serious expression.

Zuko snorted and hugged her tight. 

“Love you, dad!” she waved bye-bye to him while skipping beside one of the assistants to her classroom.

Zuko’s heart ached at that. He bit his lip and let out a slightly choked up _love you too_ as he watched her go. 

It was definitely too fucking early to be crying over being called “dad” by his niece. Besides, he had a very important mission awaiting him. 

Sokka had texted him on the same day as Zuko had asked Hakoda for help. He offered to meet up so they could talk more in-depth about Zuko’s situation. Sokka suggested a nice brunch place in downtown Republic City that Zuko had never heard of before, and they settled on a date and time.

Sokka seemed surprisingly easy-going via text, using an excessive amount of emojis that made it hard for Zuko to decode the real meaning of the message. It made him feel extremely old.

Zuko got there a few minutes earlier than expected, so he was able to take his sweet time attempting to do a decent job at parallel parking. He gave up after a while - he was dedicated, but not a miracle worker.

He hopped out of his questionably parked car and crossed the street to the brunch place Sokka had picked out. It looked cozy, with a big glass window and an ornate wooden door. 

He let himself in and looked around. The café was made up of earthy tones, the furniture wooden, and the floor covered by rugs. There were dozens of plants adorning and the smell of jasmine tea and freshly baked bread filled the room.

It hadn't been hard to spot Sokka at all. 

Because Sokka wasn’t half as attractive as Hakoda... Sokka was ten times more anything than any other man Zuko had come across in a long time.

Zuko would have drooled over Sokka if he had seen him on the street or a night out. He’d also never address his attraction because that man seemed way out of his league. 

Sokka was tall and broad, but that didn’t make him the least bit intimidating. He was wearing dark jeans ripped at the knees, and a Hawaiian shirt opened at his throat. His smile was a bright, big thing; it took over all of his face. It made something warm curl up in Zuko's stomach. 

Zuko knew he wasn’t unattractive, but the burned side of his face still gave him some unwanted anxious thoughts sometimes. He had trained himself to shake them off, which became less challenging the older he got. It wasn’t even a real date, for Agni’s sake. If anything, it was more like a job interview.

Despite being a bit lightheaded, Zuko knew it was vital that he kept his cool for once in his life, even around a very cute guy. He walked towards where the other man was seated, a comfortable-looking corner booth. When he was close enough, Sokka seemed to notice his presence and gave him a little nod.

“Hey, man,” He smiled. “I’m Sokka.”

“I figured,” Zuko teased. “Your dad told me to look out for a little Hakoda. You do look a lot alike.”

“And is that a good or a bad thing?” Sokka arched his brow.

Zuko laughed at that. Fuck, Sokka was _so_ his type. Damn Hakoda and his extremely accurate fake matchmaking skills. 

“That’s for me to know and you to figure out.”

Alright, so they were really doing this whole banter and flirting thing. Zuko could totally play along. He could be smooth, kind of, he thought. His therapist had told him it was important to try new things.

“And honestly, ‘little Hakoda’?” Sokka asked with a pout. 

“His words, not mine,” Zuko smiled, eyeing Sokka’s broad frame.

He tried being sneaky in the way he was checking Sokka out. Of course, he hadn't been successful as Sokka seemed thoroughly entertained by the situation. But Zuko was used to thriving in adversity and embarrassment, so he took his seat in front of Sokka.

“I’m starving! Are you up for ordering something?” Sokka asked while waving down the waitress.

Sokka placed an order for an enormous breakfast plate, filled with sausage and bacon and various types of meat and protein. It did a nice job of making Zuko’s order of french toast with Nutella seem less unhealthy. They also ordered a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

“So,” Sokka said excitedly while they were waiting for their food. “It’s nice to finally meet my boyfriend.”

Zuko laughed openly at that. “Confident, are we?”

“Should I not be?”

“We shall see.”

Sokka pouted. Zuko wanted to dance a little because he was honestly proud of how he was handling it all without combusting. 

“I’m teasing you,” Zuko said, even though he had a pretty good idea that Sokka was keeping up with the banter with no difficulty. “You’re doing me a huge favor for even considering helping me, honestly.”

“Oh, I do love sweet talk,” Sokka batted his eyelashes.

Well, Hakoda hadn’t mentioned that his son was an absolute flirt. Maybe he’d be the death of him. Zuko did his best to hide the pinking of his ears by letting his hair down from his bun.

“Are you always like... this?”

“Like what?” Sokka wondered, leaning his chin in his hand.

Zuko made an aborted motion at the other man, not knowing what to say. “Like a _menace_?”

Sokka smiled, pleased. “Yes. Always.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes but laughed at Sokka’s honesty. He noticed how pleased with himself Sokka seemed at having made Zuko laugh, puffing up with some sort of pride.

 _Cute_ , Zuko’s mind supplied, unhelpfully.

“So,” He cleared his throat. “Your dad tells me you just moved in…”

“Is this small talk?” Sokka squinted at him suspiciously.

“No, this is me interviewing you for the position of my fake boyfriend,” Zuko played along.

“Spirits, warn a man! I thought I had this gig lined up already. If I had known any better, I would have brought my letters of recommendation.”

“I’m intrigued. Proceed.”

“Well, my ex-partners can vouch for me,” Sokka said solemnly. “My first girlfriend Yue can attest to my bravery, romanticism, and charm. My second girlfriend Suki can tell you all about how loyal, kind, and funny I am.”

“They sound like lucky ladies.”

“Oh, and they are together now,” Sokka added offhandedly.

Zuko choked on his coffee. “What?”

“Well, you can add that I am a good matchmaker to my list of qualities.”

“Are you really telling me that you helped get your two ex-girlfriends together?”

“Is that weird?”

“Fuck yeah.”

 _And I’m kind of into it,_ Zuko thought in wonder.

“Oh, well,” Sokka scratched his neck. “In my defense, they are really good together.”

Zuko smiled at the oddness. “So the matchmaking skills run in the family.”

Sokka’s eyes crinkled at that, his grin big and relaxed. 

Zuko attempted not to look like a complete fool, schooling his expression a bit. The flirting felt good, natural even, which was a first because his previous attempts at flirting with other people were never very successful.

“OK, let's not lose track of our goals here. I’m ready for my boyfriend interview,” Sokka said solemnly, straightening up his posture. “Is this too casual or should I close these buttons?” He started fiddling with his shirt.

“No, that will actually make you lose some points,” Zuko took a sip of his coffee to hide his smile.

“Ah, I see,” Sokka grinned, pleased. “Ready when you are, then.”

“Very well,” Zuko conceded. “Let's start.”

Zuko couldn't remember the last time he saw someone so excited to just share things about their life. Sokka told him about his job as a mechanical engineer, in which he worked mainly in developing environmentally friendly transport options. He talked about his university days, his friends, his family. 

Apparently, Sokka had been given a leading position on the new railway update plan of Republic City, which made him move all the way from Ba Sing Se. Sokka also shared that he was still feeling a bit lonely in the new city, but having Hakoda around and sharing his flat with two other guys helped. 

Zuko, in turn, explained his job as a designer and his interest in the traditions and culture of the late Fire Nation. He glossed over some of the darker details of his past, but he gave the general idea of leaving home at an early age to live with his uncle Iroh. 

Sokka seemed interested the whole way through Zuko’s ramblings, but Zuko had to steady himself before dropping the _child bomb_. That was the time in most of his dates that the guy suddenly grew uninterested or excused himself and never came back. Yes, it happened once. Yes, it took Zuko 20 minutes to realize that his date wasn’t taking too long in the bathroom because of indigestion.

“So…” Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don’t know if your dad told you, but I’m a primary caregiver of a four-year-old little girl.”

Sokka’s blue eyes seemed to brighten. “Tui and La, that’s cute. Is she your daughter?”

Zuko was a bit taken back by his positive response and took his time answering. “She’s my niece. Her parents died in a car accident a couple of years back.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that,” Sokka frowned.

“It’s alright. I had never been really close to my cousin and his wife, but I’m still very sorry for them and for Izumi not growing up with her parents around.”

“She’s lucky to have you.”

Zuko cleared his throat at Sokka’s wistful expression. He always felt weird when people said stuff like that because most times he didn’t have a clue about what he was doing. 

Sokka seemed to sense his discomfort right away, expertly steering the conversation away from Zuko’s parenting skills.

“I want a litter of them. Kids, I mean.”

“A litter?” Zuko laughed.

“Yes, my own little army,” Sokka nodded, his expression serious. “I have already told my sister, Katara, that my future kids will definitely kick her future kids’ ass in the future.”

Zuko stared blankly at Sokka. “I honestly don’t know what to say about that.”

“It’s fine. It’s just crucial that my boyfriend knows that about me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to listen to the whole situation before agreeing?” Zuko suggested. “How much did Hakoda tell you about it, anyway?”

“Just that his work friend was needing someone to play the fake beau to piss off some family,” Sokka shrugged. “And I do love annoying people.”

“Well, that’s a very watered-down version of it. I think it’s my moral duty to explain it all to you before you really do agree,” Zuko insisted.

“It can’t be that bad,” Sokka grimaced. 

“You have no idea. Look, Sokka, you seem like a genuinely nice person, so I’m gonna be totally honest with you. That way you can jump ship if you feel like it.”

The waitress brought their food, and, while they ate, Zuko tried to explain the sheer size of the problem. Sokka listened attentively without stopping shoveling food into his mouth.

“Basically, I come from an old family with even older money. Almost one hundred years ago, one of my lovely ancestors founded an oil company called Fire Enterprises,” Zuko noticed how Sokka’s eyes widened at the infamous name. “It’s a billionaire industry, and my family stops at nothing to ensure they are always on top of the business. Yes, that means environmental disasters, pollution, overworked and underpaid workers, homes being destroyed. All you can imagine and more.”

Zuko took a brief pause because Sokka seemed to be trying to break his cutlery in half. He raised his brow in question, but Sokka only took a deep breath and made a gesture for Zuko to keep going.

“Ozai, my father, took over as C.E.O. when my grandfather died. I was a young kid. Ozai wasn’t exactly the picture of paternal love before but with all the power he acquired after being promoted, it was… Unpleasant living with him. It got even worse when my mom died. He didn’t like me, he always preferred my younger sister, Azula, because I had a tendency to disagree with some of the company's policies, among... Other things. It all went to hell when I was thirteen and openly disagreed with one of his propositions in a board meeting, in front of his advisors. Consequences were… dire,” Zuko motioned to his scar and his blind eye. 

“After that, I ran away from home. I ended up contacting my uncle, who took me in with open arms. He raised me. He is the man that deserves being called my father. Everything I am today, I owe it to him. I thought I had left Ozai, Azula, and the company behind, but… With the 100th anniversary of the company coming, I got an invitation to a big gala.

“I know what that means. It is a challenge. And I don’t know if I finally lost the plot, but I went along with it. I want to prove that I’m better off without them. That… I’m happy and whole. Isn’t that messed up? I don’t owe them anything, but it seems as if they still have some sort of twisted control over me.”

When Zuko raised his eyes from his trembling hands, Sokka’s blue ones met his dead-on. They sparkled with fierceness and determination. Before Zuko could overthink, a brown, warm hand covered his pale one. 

“Say no more. I’m in,” Sokka smiled. “We are going to put on one hell of a show. I already have a thousand different plans.”

“Really. A thousand?” Zuko huffed in amusement. 

“Just so we are on the same page… In terms of tactic, do you prefer pissing off the family with your nature-loving gay partner or showing indifference through a sophisticated and collected façade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was born bc i am a hakoda simp. no excuses.
> 
> updates will be regular and i respect every brave soul that dares to read this and any other wips
> 
> [my tumblr!!](https://dumbwaves.tumblr.com/)


	2. You can call me any day or night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's fantasy land runs wild, Zuko hates on goatees, and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling spicy so here is sokka’s pov -- be careful, he has the big dumb™
> 
> this was a HUGE challenge for me because this sokka is a confident, extroverted, happy-go-lucky person and i honestly cannot relate at all lmao
> 
> important: when texting, zuko is italicized and sokka is bolded

“I think we are off to a good start,” Zuko said while they were walking out of the brunch place. “Seriously, thank you for agreeing to a part of this. I know it’s kind of an insane situation.”

Sokka couldn't agree more with that, but he had always been famous for doing stupid things for stupidly attractive people. It was one of his fatal flaws, along with aggressively flirting and not being able to shut up.

“It’s my pleasure,” Sokka replied. “I do love pissing rich people off.”

Zuko gave him another one of those crooked smiles and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Fuck, Sokka had to text his dad later and thank him for the blessing in disguise. Zuko’s eyes were literally shining like gold in the sunlight.  _ What. the. fuck. _

“We will see about this whole plan of yours later.”

“Can’t wait!” Sokka grinned and hoped that he was looking appealing rather than creepy.

“So, do you need a ride or something?” 

_ YES _ , Sokka’s mind supplied unhelpfully. _ Yes, please. _

Instead, he shook his head. “I’m actually just around the corner.”

“Oh, alright,” Zuko gave a little awkward laugh while scratching his neck. “My car is also that way.”

They walked a little bit in companionable silence, which was a miracle considering how much Sokka wanted to keep babbling. Zuko then slowed down, pulling his car keys from his pocket and stopping in front of the most  _ boring-mom-car ever. _

“I cannot believe you have a sensible sedan,” Sokka snorted. “How adult of you.”

“Piss off,” Zuko rolled his eyes. “It’s a good car, alright?”

“Yes,” Sokka nodded, crossing his arms. “I see the fairy stickers in the back window. Very tasteful.”

Zuko stuck out his tongue at him, and Sokka shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip so he would not be able to say or do anything too stupid.

“You’re secretly into it,” Zuko bit back while getting inside his car. 

“Not secretly at all,” Sokka leaned down so he could look at Zuko properly. “I’m a pretty transparent guy.”

Sokka really hoped Zuko knew he hadn't been talking about the car anymore.

“Alright, Casper,” Zuko rolled his eyes and started his car. “Thanks again. I’ll get in touch soon.”

Sokka watched as Zuko did a very questionable job of getting his car out of his parking spot. He had held back his laugh because he really didn't want to be run over by his fake boyfriend. However, Sokka hadn't been that slick, judging by how Zuko was flipping him off.

“Call me!” Sokka yelled while watching Zuko driving off.

The whole date thing had gone one hundred times better than expected. Even considering that Zuko’s family was probably the scariest, most powerful bunch of evil people he had ever heard about. He first had known about them when he started working with green technologies. Fire Enterprises made everyone in Sokka’s old lab back in Ba Sing Se shudder with loathing.

While walking the last steps to get home, Sokka thought again about how to best approach the whole fake dating situation. He already had developed two plans, but he needed more information so he could better address the possible variables. Maybe he needed more options, like a plan C and D. 

Was Sokka a bit scared? Yes. 

Would he still do it? Hell yes.

Sokka unlocked his building’s front door and made his way up the steps to the three-bedroom apartment he shared with Teo and Haru. He got in and threw his keys and wallet on the little entry hall table.

“Teo,” Sokka whined as he entered the living room. “He is  _ so _ good looking.”

Teo didn’t even raise his eyes from the TV, his hands flying over his gaming controller. “Hi to you too, Sokka.”

“Like  _ actually _ good looking. And he smelled good. Is that weird that I noticed his smell?”

“Yes.”

Sokka rolled his eyes, plopping down on the couch. “No, it’s not. You’re just repressed.”

“If that's what makes you sleep better at night.”

Teo let out a few curses as something exploded in the game. He finally paused the game and turned his wheel-chair so he could face Sokka. Teo was still in his pajamas, which was something Sokka envied a lot.

“Alright. Spill,” Teo ordered, already looking exhausted. 

Sokka bit his thumbnail, mulling over what he could say about Zuko. Apparently, it was still about his appearance. “He’s just… Really fucking attractive. I couldn't shut up for a second… I was chronic-flirting the whole time.”

“Well... Did he flirt back?”

“I guess so,” Sokka mumbled. “Maybe he was flirting just to be polite.”

“Sokka, who in the hell would do something like that?” Teo huffed out a laugh. “There’s no such thing as polite-flirting.”

“Yes, there is. Once I-”

Sokka was interrupted by Haru yawning as he entered the living room, apparently seeking more coffee. Sokka had strong suspicions that Haru had pulled another all-nighter working on his master's thesis.

“Hey losers, how’s it going?” 

“Sokka is in love,” Teo answered.

“Fuck you all,” Sokka smiled.

“But Teo, is that really the final diagnosis? Isn’t it a simple case of The Horny™?” Haru yelled from the kitchen.

“I’m not horny. That’s not it,” Sokka insisted. “The banter was fun, and he really seemed into it. And he also has a kid-”

“Oh, I see. He’s a DILF,” Teo nodded in understanding. 

“Interesting,” Haru sat beside Sokka on the couch, sipping his coffee. 

“You are fucking terrible,” Sokka kicked Haru’s leg before getting off the couch. “I am moving out.”

“And living with who? Your imaginary boyfriend?” 

“Please do. So he can deal with your socks being everywhere!”

Sokka got one of the said socks, which was hanging from the gaming console, and threw it at Haru’s laughing form. “Laugh it up, but I have a good feeling about this. I’m gonna woo him hard. Just you wait. In no time, you will be finding much more than socks around the apartment.”

As Sokka retreated to his room, he could hear Teo and Haru’s gagging sounds. He really did love his life. 

***

“Dad, have I told you that I love you lately?” Sokka asked his dad as soon as he set foot inside Hakoda’s house for their weekly Thursday dinners.

Hokada only rolled his eyes and hugged his son tightly as a welcome gesture. “Why do I have the feeling that this sudden declaration has nothing to do with me?”

Sokka shamelessly shrugged at his dad's perceptiveness. He chased the delicious smell of stewed sea prunes to find Bato in the kitchen.

“Hi Bato,” Sokka smiled at seeing his dad’s partner. “Dinner smells great.”

“Hi kid,” Bato gave one of his easy smiles, turning to greet Sokka while still stirring the stew. “How are you doing? Not getting into too much trouble, eh?”

“I see that dad told you about Zuko...” Sokka guessed while munching on a seaweed chip from a bowl left out on the kitchen counter.

“I tell him everything,” Hakoda entered the kitchen and stole the bowl from Sokka. “I made vow’s, remember?” He winked at Bato.

“One: disgusting. Two: Zuko’s not 'trouble', everything's fine. In fact, I think we make an excellent match.”

“You’re welcome, son,” Hakoda smiled.

“I still think it's very complicated-” Bato started but then stopped himself. “You know what? Forget what I said. You two are the most stubborn men I’ve ever met. Let's leave this fake boyfriend thing aside and go watch the game while the stew finishes boiling.”

They all got to the living room, which made Sokka feel right back at the South Pole, minus the extreme temperatures. Everything was decorated in grays and whites. There was some tribal art hanging from the walls, and the rug was made of faux fur. 

Hakoda turned on the TV to the Pro-Bending game. The Capital City Catgators were playing the Ember Island Eel Hounds in a very expected rematch. Although Sokka didn’t care much for the sport (he preferred underground bending tournaments), he enjoyed watching it with his family. 

While the game played out, Sokka had to resist the urge to check his phone. He had been consistently texting Zuko memes and pictures of cute animals for the past few days, but Zuko was like an old man. He took forever to text back and most times didn’t understand the memes. But Sokka was a dedicated man. He had never given up easily.

Sokka was talking to Hakoda and Bato about a foul play when his phone rang. He couldn’t believe Zuko was finally calling. 

“Hi!” 

“Hey Sokka,” Zuko greeted him. “Why am I not surprised you take less than a second to answer your phone?”

“Because it was you calling me,” Sokka answered honestly.

Zuko huffed out a laugh in answer.  _ Nice. _

Some people like to play it cool, but Sokka had always liked to play it like an outdoor with neon lights.

“So, what’s up?”

“Oh, I’m just reaching out to check if we could possibly schedule a time to meet again. Are you busy right now? I can call back later.”

“I’m at my dad’s right now, but we can talk.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting. Say hi to Hakoda for me please,” Zuko sounded a bit awkward by knowing Sokka’s dad was probably listening to their conversation.

“Sure,” Sokka grinned. “Dad, Zuko has just asked me to check with you if he can take me out on a hot date.”

“I hate you,” Zuko muttered on the line.

Hakoda rolled his eyes at Sokka’s antics. “Tell Zuko I’m saying hello and that he and Izumi are invited to have dinner with us anytime.”

“Dad asked me to tell you that yes, you can take me out, but it has to be to that new bar downtown. He also said that you should buy me Daiquiris."

Bato snorted. Hakoda sighed. Zuko seemed on the edge of hanging up.

“You’re more trouble than a four-year-old. And she’s currently trying to draw a smiley face on the wall with a crayon,” Zuko said wearily.

“Neat,” Sokka complimented. Izumi seemed like a cool kid. 

“So, does Saturday work for you? Izumi’s babysitter can look after her while I'm out.”

“Saturday sounds good,” Sokka gave his dad and Bato a big thumbs up. 

“Alright, I think I can get there around what, sevenish?” 

“That works for me. Please don’t take your car, even though it’s a dashing sedan. We are getting super drunk.” 

“Yes, I remember, Daquiris…” Zuko sounded amused. “I guess I will let you get back to your dad now… See you soon.”

“Night, Zuko!”

When Sokka hung up his phone with a shit-eating grin on his face, it was to find Bato’s worried expression and Hakoda’s knowing smirk. But nothing could bother him, because he had a date.

“I have a date,” Sokka stated happily.

“More like you  _ created _ a date,” Hakoda pondered.

“I’m a man of opportunity,” Sokka shrugged. “Bato, why are you looking constipated?”

Bato rolled his eyes fondly at him. “I’m just worried about you. Aren’t you reading too much into this?”

“No, impossible,” Sokka said resolutely. 

Bato just hadn't understood the whole situation. He wouldn’t have said that if he had seen how good their chemistry was.

“Maybe balance your expectations. You’re seeing it as a date, maybe he’s seeing it as a meeting to prepare for that gala,” Bato suggested. “I just don’t want you to get disappointed over a misunderstanding.”

It made a bit of sense, even though he didn’t agree with it. But Sokka’s little fantasy land tended to be so much better than reality.

“Why do you have to be so  _ wise  _ all the time?” Sokka whined. 

“That’s why I love him,” Hakoda squeezed Bato’s shoulder in an affectionate gesture. “But really son, go with your gut. It’s always the best compass.”

“It seems like I’m the only one with a brain in this whole family,” Bato laughed and got up from the couch. “I’m going to check on our dinner.”

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sokka frowned at Hakoda. “Is Bato trying to low-key cock-block me?”

***

Sokka was facetiming Katara while getting ready for his big date. He had already tied his hair back in a warrior's wolf tail, and he was working on applying deodorant all over his body.

“Sokka, stop!” Katara scrunched up her nose in disgust. “Spirits, I can smell you from here.”

“Well, I just wanna smell nice,” Sokka protested but stopped spraying himself. Maybe he went a bit overboard with it. 

“Yeah, but no need to intoxicate the poor guy.”

Sokka rolled his eyes at her. Katara already knew everything about the whole "Zuko situation" because the news in their family group chat had spread fast. She hadn't liked the idea that much, but that wasn’t a surprise since Bato and Katara always agreed on everything.

“I’m just excited for the date,” He rolled his eyes and picked out a slightly cropped white shirt from the bedroom floor.

“Sokka, you’re pretending to be his fake boyfriend,” Katara insisted. “It’s not even a real date.”

Sokka ignored her. “I’m gonna wear my date-pants.”

He picked out a pair of black jeans from his dresser. He set it on top of the bed along with his shirt. 

“You literally have only three pairs of pants,” Katara grunted. 

“So what?” 

“Aang, bring me some Advil, please,” Katara yelled out. “Sokka’s giving me a headache.”

Sokka stuck out his tongue at her. In no time, Aang appeared into the frame and gave the pills and a glass of water to Katara.

“Hi, Sokka!” Aang greeted him happily. “What are you guys fighting about now?” 

“Sokka’s delusional.”

“Katara’s overzealous.”

Sokka and Katara stared at each other for a while. Aang seemed to sense that he had entered a dangerous zone.

“Oh-kay. I’m gonna go,” He smiled awkwardly and pointed somewhere. “And not come back. Bye.”

They stayed in silence for a bit. Sokka fiddled with his outfit, and Katara checked her nails.

“I’m just worried,” she said after a while. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I know how easily you get attached to people.”

Sokka cleared his throat. “I know what I’m doing. I’m 27, and you’re my baby sister. You have to stop worrying about me like that.”

She seemed to ponder that. “Alright, I’ll try. But the last thing that is worrying me is that you seem to be going to meet this Zuko guy without shaving.”

Sokka cackled at that, happy that they had settled the matter. With that out of the way, Katara wished him good luck and hung up so he could finish getting ready.

He decided to text Zuko a selfie to show off his outfit. 

**it me <3 your hot date**

It took Zuko less than a second to text him back, which was unusual.

_ What is that thing on your face? _

**it’s my goatee :D i decided to try it out**

_ Absolutely not. _

_ No. _

_ I’m not showing up tonight if you don’t shave this horrid thing off. _

**D:**

**you’re mean**

**katara said the same thing**

**maybe you’re onto something**

_ I’ll see you soon. Please shave.  _

_ Your shirt is cute, by the way. _

Sokka laughed at that. He didn’t think twice before shaving his goatee off. Maybe he could convince Zuko that it was actually cool later. 

He did his best to be on his way by a decent time, but Sokka was known for being fashionably late for most things in his life. He took the train and bopped along his  _ get hyped _ playlist while he was waiting to get to his stop.

Those pre-date moments always gave Sokka the best thrill. He felt excited, confident, and expectant. It felt like it was one of those nights where anything could happen.

When he had finally got to the bar, around 10 minutes late, his eyes searched all around for Zuko. The place was bustling with life. Trendy pop music was playing in the background, almost drowned out by the sounds of people talking and laughing. 

Sokka had almost been getting out his phone to text Zuko when he saw an unmistakable head of very dark, very long hair. Apparently, Zuko had chosen a seat near the back, where it seemed quieter. 

Sokka made his way to him, his belly doing little somersaults. It was like he was sixteen all over again.

“Hi there, lover,” Sokka smiled as he sat directly opposite to Zuko, leaning his chin on his hands.

Zuko looked good, even rolling his eyes at Sokka. His cheeks were flushed, probably because of alcohol, judging by the almost empty drink in front of him. 

“You started without me,” Sokka pouted.

“Hey, Sokka. You’re late,” Zuko grinned despite his stern words. 

“Fashionably-so. I gotta keep you on your toes,” He waggled his eyebrows.

Zuko snorted and finished his drink. “You’re impossible.”

“More like impossibly handsome,” Sokka winked at him. “Now, let’s see about those Daiquiris I was promised.”

“I don’t even like alcohol all that much. It’s your attitude that makes me drink,” Zuko kicked Sokka lightly under the table. “And the thought of that goatee,” He shuddered. 

“Fuck off,” Sokka laughed. “The goatee was a bold move. I deserve points for that.”

“I’m getting the first round so we can celebrate its demise,” Zuko grinned mischievously as he flagged down a waiter.

Zuko had ended up ordering them both bottomless strawberry Daiquiris, and it was honestly so sexy of him. They talked about their weeks while waiting for their drinks to arrive. Zuko told him of how Izumi accidentally had learned the “F” bomb and had spent three days in a row repeating it non-stop.

“She’s precious,” Sokka cooed while accepting his drink from the waiter. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Double trouble,” Zuko teased.

Sokka’s cheeks were actually hurting from smiling so much. He always got crushes on people, but this was different. He couldn’t put his finger on it yet, but he sure as hell wanted to stick around and figure it out.

“So, let’s talk business, shall we?” Zuko took a sip from his drink. “We need a plan. A good one.”

“I’m your guy. My plans are flawless,” Sokka answered shamelessly. 

“Impress me," Zuko quipped.

“We first need to make us as a couple look convincing for outsiders. So setting up Instagram posts, Facebook statuses, etc. Social media is always a good first step.”

Zuko cleared his throat, looking incredibly uncomfortable. “I don’t usually share that stuff online. And my sister doesn’t even follow me, so…”

“No, listen,” Sokka interrupted him. “We don’t need to make any big statements, just small things. Even if your sister doesn’t follow you, someone else who will be attending the gala may be. Trust me, leaving these kinds of loopholes is the first misstep.”

“I guess,” Zuko scratched the back of his neck. “What kind of posts were you thinking about?”

Sokka cracked his knuckles and gave Zuko a wink. “Phone, please.”

Zuko still was looking dubious while he unlocked his phone and handed it to Sokka. Sokka took it from him and opened the Instagram app. He placed his free hand on top of Zuko’s, angling the camera just right so only their hands were captured in the photo. He snapped the picture and gave the phone back to Zuko.

“What do you think?” Sokka asked with a soft smile, his hand still on top of Zuko’s.

“Very candid,” Zuko nodded. “I’m actually impressed.”

“See?” Sokka gave an almost giddy laugh. “Post it away.”

Zuko typed a caption and tagged Sokka before posting it. Sokka’s phone chimed, but he ignored it to look at Zuko’s excited expression.

“What’s next?” he asked.

“Next up, we need to have consistent knowledge about each other,” Sokka held up his finger and dug around his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Zuko frowned.

“Here!” Sokka gave him his best winning smile and placed on top of the table a pile of little slips of paper.

“Please explain?”

“These are flashcards. With trivia about me,” Sokka shrugged. “So you can prepare. You should make some for me as well.”

Zuko blinked at him before busting out a laugh. “You absolute nerd!”

“Hush!” Sokka swatted him playfully. “It’s a good learning tool!”

“Huh,” Zuko laughed a bit more.  _ Damn, he looked good _ .

“Just drink your Daiquiri and answer my questions,” Sokka picked up his flashcards. “I call this the Sokka crash-course— Can you stop laughing for two seconds so I can start?”

“Go ahead,” Zuko covered his face with his hands, but his body kept shaking with waves of laughter.

“Ok, what’s my last name?”

Zuko stopped laughing almost immediately. He stared blankly at Sokka for a few seconds. “I don’t actually know.”

“Trick question: Southern Water tribesmen and women don’t have last names.”

Zuko stared at him some more. “You seriously don’t have a last name? You’re just Sokka?”

“Yep. Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe is my legal name. Our names are very unique, so there usually aren’t many problems.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t know that,” Zuko muttered. “That’s actually pretty cool.”

“Oh, I see you're starting to respect my flashcards now,” Sokka teased, leaning forward.

Zuko leaned forward as well, his eyes sparkling in a challenge. “I’m pretty competitive. Let’s see what else you got for me.”

Sokka’s insides curled with a wild feeling of want, but he kept himself still. The corners of his mouth curled up, and he started shooting questions. 

Zuko was a very good guesser. He got some of the questions right, like Sokka’s favorite color (blue), how many children he wanted (an army), and his biggest passion (developing greener transport options). Zuko also seemed to remember a lot of random information, like the names of Sokka’s relatives and that Sokka used to carry around a boomerang everywhere when he was little. 

Sokka corrected Zuko about the age of his first kiss (15 with Yue), his biggest pet-peeve (people who walk too slow), and how he came out to his family (by getting caught making out with an asshole called Hahn when he was seventeen). 

“So, is your family cool about you being bi?” Zuko asked, fiddling with his (third) empty cup.

“Have you met my dad?” Sokka snorted. 

“Good point,” Zuko waggled his finger at Sokka. He looked tipsy and flushed. “Oh, just so you know… My family doesn’t know I’m a huge homosexual yet.”

Oh well. Sokka hadn’t predicted that one.

“Are you serious?”

“Well, only my uncle knows. And Izumi, obviously... But telling father dearest that I’m the gayest thing ever since—”

Sokka interrupted him. “Are you freaking out? I feel like you are freaking out.”

“OF COURSE I’M FREAKING OUT!”

Sokka pushed his drink towards Zuko, who chugged it in no time. He had a wild look in his eyes, and his hair was in disarray. Sokka didn’t know what to say. He always had sucked at calming people down.

“Alright, you freak out, and I’ll try adjusting the plan,” Sokka attempted, patting Zuko’s hand.

Zuko seemed a bit green. “You already had a plan figured out?”

“Kind of... I was counting on the fact that you were already out to everyone,” Sokka explained. “But don’t worry about it, I can think of something else. This whole coming out deal seems important to you, so I want to take that into consideration.”

Zuko stared at Sokka, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Sokka was trying to figure out if he had accidentally been a little offensive when Zuko cleared his throat.

“Uh, thanks. And sorry for not mentioning it before. It just felt weird saying it the first time we met. I’ve been out for a long time to everyone important in my life. My family obviously wasn’t a part of it.”

Sokka regarded Zuko carefully. “No need to apologize. So, do you have any idea on how you want to go about it?”

“I thought that I was sure I wanted the whole big coming out thing, but now I guess I’m losing my nerve,” Zuko avoided looking into Sokka’s eyes.

“Why?”

Zuko swallowed dry. “They always make me feel so small. They’re not homophobic per se, but I know they are going to find a way to twist it against me.”

Sokka honestly didn’t know what to say. Zuko was out there, pouring his heart out and exposing his fears. Sokka felt extremely inept. However, he wanted to help Zuko or maybe give him a shoulder to lean on, so everything wouldn’t feel so heavy all the time.

“They won’t. Lucky for you, I was captain of the debate team back in school. I have killer rebuttals on my sleeve,” Sokka’s attempt at comforting him was clumsy at best. However, it brought the tiniest smile to Zuko’s face.

“Really?”

“No, but that only helps to prove my actual point, which is that I’m a very good liar.”

Zuko laughed at that.

“Here, think. Any scenario is possible. It could start with us looking absolutely dashing—”

“Humanly impossible with that goatee of yours,” Zuko mumbled under his breath.

“And he’s back!” Sokka smiled in satisfaction at Zuko’s mocking tone. “But let me paint the picture here… We could maybe do like a ‘pretty woman’ scenario?”

“And what would that entail?” Zuko squinted at him with suspicion.

“Basically, you—”

“Forget I asked that. Let’s don’t do that, please.”

“Alright, so share with the group what you are thinking,” Sokka conceded. 

Zuko hesitated for a second. He absent-mindedly twirled a strand of hair in his fingers while seemingly preparing himself. He gave out a tired sigh and looked sadly at Sokka. “I just want to look happy.”

Sokka’s heart clenched. He didn’t exactly know what to do with all those feelings he was experiencing.

“Sure, I guess I can manage that,” Sokka whispered, a bit out of sorts. He would do anything to help Zuko. “How do you want me to act? Do you want me to pretend to be rich or something like that?”

Zuko’s answer made Sokka ache all over. “Just be yourself. It’s enough.”

Sokka’s skin crawled, and his mouth was suddenly very dry. He didn’t know if he wanted to kiss Zuko or get up and run. He didn’t remember ever feeling like this before. At that instant, Bato’s words seemed more like an omen than anything else.

The moment was broken by Zuko’s phone chiming with notifications. Sokka took a moment to breathe as Zuko looked at his screen and cursed.

“It's already late, I have to go. The babysitter's is texting me.”

“Oh,” Sokka attempted to not look very disappointed. Even in emotional distress, he still wanted to be around Zuko.  _ Yikes _ . Sokka did his best to get back at his flirty mode so he wouldn’t have to deal with all the thoughts that were plaguing him.

Zuko scrolled through his phone, and Sokka watched his neck and cheeks get progressively pinker. Sokka saw from the corner of his eye that Zuko had the Instagram app opened.

“Did we break the internet with our photo?” Sokka teased.

“My friend commented asking if I’ve been hacked because that just can’t be me,” Zuko muttered. “And my uncle apparently wants to meet you.”

“Uh, meeting the parents,” Sokka waggled his brows. “A big step in any relationship.”

“Fuck off,” Zuko laughed. 

“You’ve met my dad, so it’s only fair I do the same…”

“We’ll see about that,” Zuko x. “But really, I have to go. Duty calls.”

“Alright,” Sokka nodded, even if he was a bit sad that their night was already over. “I’ll just go settle the bill and then I’ll walk you out.”

“Don’t even think about paying,” Zuko glared at him. “It’s my treat, remember?”

Sokka agreed with a laugh as Zuko flagged down a waiter and paid. Sokka felt giddy and happy as they walked out of the bar.

“So…” Sokka bit his lip while eyeing Zuko. “This was fun.”

“Very,” Zuko agreed. “Thank you for being such a good sport. Really. The whole deal will be more bearable with you coming along.”

Sokka’s chest swelled with pride. He wanted to do something, anything. But everything seemed like the wrong thing to do. It all seemed very delicate, and he didn’t want to disturb what they had going on. So he settled for an inept, “No worries”.

“I’ll call you soon. So we can set up our next tactic date,” Zuko grinned at him. He leaned a little bit so he could place a peck on Sokka’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

And with the ghost of the feeling of Zuko’s lips pressing against his cheek, Sokka watched the man turn around and walk away, hands in his jeans’ pockets. Sokka licked his lips, a smile taking over his whole face.

“Hey, Zuko!” Sokka called.

Zuko stopped and looked over his shoulder. “What?”

“Don’t forget that I’m still waiting for your deck of flashcards!”

The sound of Zuko’s laughter echoed in Sokka’s head all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that izumi will be featured soon <3
> 
> thank u for all the kudos, comments & subscriptions!! they made me so happy :’) 
> 
> [my tumblr!!](https://dumbwaves.tumblr.com/)


	3. I want to be with you (everywhere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finds out that along with being cute, Sokka is a good teacher and a fashion icon. Izumi is also impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! i can't believe we're already halfway through! i'm having so much fun writing this little story :)
> 
> usual warnings: my english sucks + i write way too much dialogue 
> 
> the title of this chapter is from fleetwood mac's "everywhere" <3 you can access [this fic's playlist here!](https://link.tospotify.com/Vf4s83TTvbb)

Zuko had hesitated a little before picking up his phone to text Sokka, which was weird considering they had been texting non-stop for the past week. Somehow, something had started to feel different after their last date. 

It was like they had a deeper understanding of each other, and that made everything more delicate for Zuko. Because even after the whole gala thing was over, he feared that he would still want to have Sokka in his life.

Zuko snuggled further into his blankets and yawned. It was already half past ten, Izumi was fast asleep for a while, and he knew Sokka would still be awake. Apparently, Sokka thought it was funny that Zuko liked going to bed at a reasonable hour.

He scrolled through their last texts, snorting at Sokka’s latest game of guessing everything about his life. Since Zuko had refused to make the forsaken flashcards (because he wasn’t a nerd), Sokka took into his own hands to create a “Zuko database”. 

Sokka had sent Zuko the link to the funniest spreadsheet he had ever seen. It was all color-coded and full of tags and resources. He had no idea how much time Sokka had spent on it. It was quite endearing. 

Zuko reasoned with himself that he wasn't asking him out on an actual date. Sokka wouldn’t say no to him. With that thought, Zuko typed out a quick text.

_ Hi. How are you? _

**hii**

**i'd be better if you asked me out :p**

**hbu?**

_ Haha. I'm vertical and breathing, thank you. _

_ Are you free tomorrow? _

**freer than willy**

**no wait that sounded wrong**

**please keep going and ask me out <3 please**

_ Alright. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? We need to sort out what you will be wearing.  _

**heck yeah. my pretty woman moment has arrived**

Zuko rolled his eyes at that. 

_ I’m not discussing your weird Pretty Woman obsession anymore. Whatever floats your boat.  _

_ Can you come here around 11am tomorrow? So you can meet Izumi before we go shopping. _

**of course :D i’m excited!! see u tomorrow old man**

_ Goodnight, Sokka. _

That night, Zuko went to sleep with a smile on his face. He was sure he looked like an absolute doofus. 

***

Weekend mornings, like most mornings, started as soon as Izumi’s freakishly specific body clock noticed that the sun had already risen. He had given up on setting an alarm because Izumi always took it upon herself to be Zuko’s alarm.

He woke up to his door creaking open and the sound of tiny socked feet running around. Izumi was already tall and skilled enough to climb into Zuko’s bed on her own.

“Good morning! Good morning!” she sang.

Zuko held back a laugh at her excitement at 7am on a Sunday. “Good morning, Tweety Bird.”

She giggled at the nickname and decided it was time to start jumping up and down on the mattress. Her hair was a wild mess, and Zuko groaned internally at how difficult it would be to brush it out later. 

“Have you been awake for long?” Zuko asked suspiciously as he got up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He always feared that one day Izumi would wake up earlier than usual and find a way to flood or set fire to the house while he was asleep. That was probably his worst parenting nightmare. 

“No. But I’m hungry. Today is pancake day!” she pumped her fists in the air. 

Zuko scooped her up from the bed and sat her down on the floor. “So let’s get working, soldier!”

“YES!” Izumi gave a shriek of delight and set off running towards the kitchens. 

“Don’t run,” Zuko reminded her.

Uncle Iroh always said that Izumi was really like a little hurricane, full of energy and pretty much unstoppable. Zuko agreed wholeheartedly with that assessment. 

He followed Izumi to the kitchen, where she was already bouncing on her toes with excitement. Zuko turned on his Bluetooth speakers to a random album. It was their tradition to listen to music when they were cooking together.

“I want blueberry pancakes,” Izumi stated while getting up on her stool so she could reach the counter. “I can mix it.”

She was a bossy child, a trait she had likely inherited from Zuko. He was kind of proud of it. 

They got the ingredients out, and Zuko measured everything so Izumi could mix it in her clumsy way. Zuko was all for independence as long as there was no pancake batter covering the walls. 

They worked together up until Zuko had to fry the pancakes. She got bored by just watching it from afar, and ran off, singing off-key around the house. Zuko couldn't imagine what his life would be without her. 

As the pancakes were getting ready, Zuko looked at the clock to see that it was barely eight o’clock. That meant he had enough time to get Izumi ready to go spend the day with Ty Lee and Mai as well as get himself at least a bit presentable for his date.

“It’s  _ really _ not a date,” Zuko repeated out loud to himself.

“Are you talking alone again?” Izumi came skipping into the kitchen, probably drawn by the smell of pancakes. She had her beloved stuffed dragon with her. 

“Yes, I am. And it's 'talking to myself',” Zuko acknowledged. “Time for breakfast!”

“Come Druk, let's sit!” Izumi whispered to her dragon. “Maybe dad will let you eat some today.”

He absolutely wouldn’t because then she would cry when he had to put the damn thing in the washing machine because it was covered in syrup. But the whole thing melted Zuko’s heart anyway.

Zuko placed her plate in front of her with a flourish, which made her start stuffing her face immediately. Zuko sat down as well, but he kept an eye on the stuffed toy while he ate.

“Hey, munchkin, do you remember what we talked about yesterday?” Zuko thought it was a good time to check if he was still cool with spending the day with Ty Lee and Mai while he was out. As much as he wanted this gala thing to work out, he wouldn’t put it in front of her needs. 

“Yes! My aunties are taking Druk and me to the zoo today!” she waved her spork around excitedly.

“Yes, because I need to go shopping with a friend. He’s coming around later so he can meet you.”

Izumi nodded. “Is he nice?”

“Yes, he’s very nice,” Zuko smiled, thinking about Sokka’s  _ sokkaness.  _ “But if you don’t like him, just let me know.”

Despite whatever it was he was feeling for Sokka, he would always respect Izumi’s space. If she wasn’t comfortable around someone, Zuko wouldn’t invite that person around anymore. Plain and simple.

“Alright,” she agreed. 

While they were finishing up breakfast, Zuko stopped Izumi from secretly feeding Drunk bits of pancake several times. After a while, she gave up. When they were done, Zuko put the dishes in the dishwasher and Izumi sat on the living room floor to watch cartoons.

He used the little time he had available to quickly tidy some things around the house and hop in a quick shower. He didn't have enough time to wash his hair, so he just tied it up in a bun. He looked at himself in the mirror, kind of disappointed that he didn't have enough time to look nicer.

“Stop it, it’s not a freaking date,” Zuko said to himself while he jogged to the living room.

He found Izumi exactly where he had left her off. She was watching the rolling credits of the cartoon when Zuko had come in.

“Let's get ready for your big day, uh?” Zuko invited her from the doorstep. “What do you want today?”

She got up in a jump. “I want pigtails. With the blue bows. And the butterfly clips.”

Zuko snorted at Izumi’s creativeness. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of teenager she would end up being with that colorful taste.

He helped Izumi to brush her teeth and then engaged in the tiring process of detangling her hair while she was bathing. Luckily she didn’t whine while Zuko undid the knots. He couldn’t understand how it got so wild during the night. Maybe he would have to ask Mai what he should do to prevent it.

He wrapped her in a fluffy towel and helped her to her little vanity. She sat very still while Zuko concentrated on getting the hairstyle right. He had watched countless YouTube videos to learn how to do a handful of different hairdos, but he still messed up sometimes. He would never admit to having cried when he wasn’t able to do Izumi’s hair in a french braid.

“Done!” Zuko cried out happily as soon as he placed the last clip in her hair.

Izumi stared at herself in the mirror to check if Zuko’s work was acceptable. “Perfect!”

Zuko then helped her pick an outfit, which had to be all blue to match her bows, according to Izumi. As soon as she was all ready, the doorbell rang and Izumi bolted towards the front door, screaming “I got it!”.

“Izumi!” Zuko went after her, catching up to her when she was already opening the door. “I told you that you are not allowed to answer the door— Oh, Sokka.”

There stood Sokka with a smile and his hands in his pockets. For the first time, his hair was down, framing his jaw and making a stark contrast against his blue eyes. His skin was glowing in the morning light, and…

“Hi, Mr. Sokka,” Izumi waved politely, breaking the apparent trance Zuko had been in.

Sokka laughed openly and crouched down to be at Izumi’s eye level. He put out his hand so Izumi could shake it.

“Hi, Miss Izumi,” He smiled. “I heard a lot of good things about you.”

She blushed twenty shades of red at that. Zuko snorted at the family resemblance. 

“Please,” Zuko motioned for Sokka to come in. 

Sokka walked in, looking all around the hallway and the living room. He nodded, smiling at the pictures and drawing hanging up from the walls and the toys that were always strewn around even if Zuko cleaned up.

“You have a nice home.” 

He had said it like he meant it. It made Zuko’s heart go a bit soft.

“Thanks,” Zuko smiled and led Sokka to the couch.

Izumi was already on her favorite spot on the floor. It was near the coffee table, so she had the perfect view of the TV while also being able to draw and color. 

“So, your dad tells me you're an artist,” Sokka mentioned to Izumi, leaning closer so he could see what she was working on.

“Yes, I am,” she nodded. “But when I grow up I want to be a ninja princess.”

Zuko observed the interaction a bit skeptically. 

“That sounds cool,” Sokka agreed. “When I was younger I wanted to be a warrior. It’s less cool than a ninja, for sure.”

“What do you do now?” Izumi asked him. 

“I’m a mechanical engineer.”

Zuko physically facepalmed. At every passing second, he was more and more sure that Sokka had no idea how to talk to kids. 

“I build stuff. Mostly trains and buses,” Sokka shrugged. 

Izumi finally stopped coloring to turn and look at Sokka. “Really?”

“Yeah. I try building it in a way that protects the trees, the animals, and the whole planet.”

Izumi blinked slowly at that. She turned again to stare at Zuko this time, a dubious expression on her face. “Dad, what does that mean?”

“You better ask Sokka… I think he can explain it better than I do.” 

She looked expectantly at Sokka.

“Well,” Sokka scratched his neck and hesitated. It was the first time he saw Sokka being unsure about something. It was quite amusing. “Maybe…”

“You can draw it for me,” Izumi pushed a pile of paper and a few crayons his way.

Sokka beamed. “That’s a great idea, Izumi!”

Zuko watched as Sokka settled himself on the floor and started sketching something out. Sokka’s drawing of a globe honestly looked like Izumi’s works. 

“Do you know what global warming is?” Sokka asked Izumi. 

She shook her head.

“So we live on planet Earth, right? With all the nature and animals. And the planet has ways of taking care of us and making sure we are safe.”

“Like dad when he tells me I have to brush my teeth,” Izumi nodded.

“Yes, exactly! And—”

Zuko didn’t know how Sokka had managed it. He broke down pollution, global warming, and green fuels to a four-year-old like he was fucking Elmo. Izumi was entranced by the explanation, watching Sokka draw arrows and explain the Greenhouse effect. 

Sokka was explaining how solar energy worked when there was a knock on the door. Zuko waited for Izumi to get up and run to the door, but she stayed focused on Sokka. Zuko raised his brows in wonder. That was a first.

Instead, Zuko answered the door to welcome Mai and Ty Lee. They were both equally surprised not to find Izumi with Zuko.

“What happened?” Ty Lee asked while giving Zuko a hug.

Zuko smiled. “I guess Sokka happened.”

“Oh, we get to meet the boyfriend. How wonderful,” Mai gave him a devilish grin.

Before Zuko could talk to them about not scaring Sokka away by being… Well, by being themselves, the couple was already on their way to the living room. 

Zuko kind of regretted having told them the whole plan, but he had known that it would never work if they weren’t in on it. Since they were also attending the gala, they needed to back up the whole boyfriend story.

“Auntie Ty! Auntie Mai!” Izumi yelled excitedly. “I’m learning all the things. Mr. Sokka is teaching me!”

“Really?” Mai raised her eyebrow, getting closer so she could pat Izumi’s head.

“Just your run of the mill ecosocialist propaganda,” Sokka joked.

Ty Lee laughed openly, looking delighted. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

“You too! Thanks for all your help.”

Zuko looked between them confusedly. What? “What?”

Sokka smiled while getting up from the floor. “Where did you think I found the information to fill the whole  _ teenage awkward moments _ section of your spreadsheet?”

“Oh no,” Zuko shuddered.

“Oh yes!” Ty Lee smiled.

“There’s a spreadsheet?” Mai seemed amused.

“Of course, I can send you the link via Instagram—”

Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself down. Why did he create these situations for himself?

“Don’t,” He pointed at Sokka. “Izumi, please go get your bag we packed earlier.”

“Yes, we mustn’t be late for the zoo,” Mai mocked, talking more to Zuko than to Izumi.

Izumi readily ran to her room, which left the four of them alone. The silence didn’t last for more than 5 seconds before Ty Lee started babbling. Sokka didn’t need an invitation to join in.

Mai surveyed the scene like a hawk. She smirked. “Oh, this will be extremely entertaining.”

Zuko bit his lip. “Do you think Azula will notice something?”

“She definitely will,” Mai placed her hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “She will see how completely smitten you are with him.”

Zuko froze. Was he being that obvious?

“It’s pretty obvious,” Mai answered like she was reading his mind. “Don’t worry, he seems very into you too.”

Before Zuko could start having a full-on crisis, Izumi came back to the living room with her backpack. She was all ready to go, which meant by a combination of jumping around and clapping, Izumi, Mai, and Ty Lee were out of the door in less than a minute. Thank Agni for small blessings.

“You look winded,” Sokka nudged Zuko with his elbow once they were finally alone.

Zuko had still been processing the whole ordeal when it occurred to him. “You said you wanted to have a ton of kids, but have you ever been around a child?”

Sokka shrugged. “Well, not for the last 12 years.”

“You actually did fine,” Zuko conceded with a small smile.

“Really?” 

“I think you actually have a gift for it,” Zuko bumped his shoulders with Sokka.

“So, did you think Izumi liked me?” He sounded a bit anxious.

“Are you kidding? She seems half in love with you already!”

Sokka let out a relieved breath.

“Were you actually nervous about meeting my kid?”

“Of course I was! I want her approval and all that stuff!” Sokka said it like it was obvious.

What Mai had said to him before leaving hit Zuko hard then. He did  _ really _ like Sokka, and he honestly didn’t know how to deal with all those feelings when they were in such a weird situation. Zuko cleared his throat, trying to recenter himself.

“Let's get going, we have a lot of shopping to do.”

“I love those words,” Sokka smiled, following Zuko to the front door.

The ride to Moonlight Boulevard was plagued by Sokka teasing him about his sedan. Zuko honestly didn’t understand why his choice of vehicle was so funny. Maybe if it was a Ford. But it was a standard by Future Industries.

“Don’t even think about mocking my parking,” Zuko threatened Sokka as he tried to find a decent parking spot.

“I wasn’t even thinking about it,” Sokka giggled. It was clear that he was lying through his teeth.

“I will never give you a ride ever again,” Zuko sighed dejectedly.

Sokka pouted. “But I’m such a good co-pilot!”

Zuko parked as best as humanly possible (for Zuko). Sokka had shut up about car stuff and now was staring out of the window in wonder.

“This looks like a fancy place,” he mumbled.

Zuko shrugged. “Well, it’s a bit high-end, but I think the occasion calls for it.”

They got out of the car, and Zuko noticed that Sokka was still staring around, eyes glued to all the shop’s windows. It was strange being around Sokka and not hearing him babbling. 

“You good?” Zuko checked.

“I think I am actually getting turned on by all these clothes,” Sokka whispered.

“Shut up,” Zuko laughed, tugging Sokka by the hand so they were on their way to the first stop of the day.

“Well, I told you that I love shopping!” Sokka tried to defend himself. “Please take me to our destination or else I might spend all my money on that purse.” He pointed at a custom-made emerald green bag that looked really expensive.

“You’re ridiculous,” Zuko laughed and pushed Sokka inside their first stop.

The store was beautiful in a modern, sleek way. Everything was made of white and grays, with huge glass displays for cufflinks and other accessories. The clothes were hung by color and occasion, making it easy to browse.

“Best. Day. Ever,” Sokka whispered to him. “What are we looking for?”

“The invitation said black tie,” Zuko informed him, already making his way toward the black suit jackets. “My family is usually very traditional—”

When he turned around to see if Sokka was still near him, he didn’t find him. Looking around, Sokka was all the way to the other end of the store, eyeing some colorful jackets while talking to a salesman.

Zuko approached Sokka, to remind it that it probably wasn’t wise for him to choose something so loud to a black-tie event. Zuko’s own outfit for the gala, an all-black ensemble he had bought a few years ago, was already a bit daring.

“Hey, Sokka,” Zuko called for him.

“Yes, I would like to try the floral jacket with a white shirt and black bowtie. The blue jacket as well, please. Oh, and slim-cut pants!” Sokka asked the salesman.

“Of course, sir. I’ll just need to take your measurements in the fitting room so I can select the right sizes.”

“Zuko, I’m heading to the fitting room,” Sokka clapped excitedly. “You should come with so we can do a little runway show— Wait, what’s with the sour face?”

Zuko rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “It’s just my face.”

“Are you worried about my bold fashion choices?” Sokka squinted at him. “I heard you, I know it’s a black-tie event, but trust me on this one.”

“Please, don’t make me regret this,” Zuko whined playfully.

He let himself be dragged by Sokka to the fitting room area, where Zuko found a comfy couch to sit and wait while Sokka did his “fashion show”. Zuko had to pretend really hard that he was not checking Sokka out while the salesman measured him. Apparently, Sokka had a big tribal piece composed of a series of intricate lines tattoed. It started on his right peck and climbed up his shoulder.

“Sir, would you like some champagne?” another salesman approached Zuko.

“Oh— Alcohol? Yes,” Zuko made an immense effort to stop staring at Sokka. “Yes, that would be great. Thank you.”

“I would like a glass as well,” Sokka chimed in with a mischievous smirk.

Of course, Sokka had seen Zuko ogling him like a creep. It made Zuko ten times more ashamed, but he still didn’t regret looking.

As both salesmen excused themselves to get the champagne and Sokka’s clothes, Sokka and Zuko stared at each other.

Sokka broke the silence by cocking his hip and making a pose. “You like, huh?”

“I do, my dear. Your white undies look stunning,” Zuko laughed.

Sokka furrowed his brow and looked down at his underwear. “Yeah, I guess I should have made a better choice of—”

His pondering was interrupted by the salesman bringing Sokka his clothes and gesturing him to a private room where he could change. It didn’t make much sense for Zuko, since Sokka had already been standing half-naked in front of him.

As he waited, Zuko sipped on his champagne and thought of ways to convince Sokka that a black tux would be a better choice. He didn’t want to sound bossy or oppressive but he didn’t want Sokka to be standing out like a sore thumb to be massacred by his family.

“What do you think?” 

Zuko turned, ready to start his little speech but he was rendered speechless.  _ Sokka looked good in the floral opalescent suit. Actually good.  _ Like one of the models from the clippings Zuko used to keep underneath his bed when he was a closeted teenager.

“Ha, I told you,” Sokka smiled confidently at Zuko’s probably dumb expression and lack of words. 

Sokka gave a little spin. The outfit hugged all the right places in his body, making it look like it was made for him. The color of the flowers complimented his skin tone and his eyes. It was almost like he was glowing. 

“You look…” Zuko swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Good.”

By the way that Sokka was grinning, it seemed that he was thinking of teasing Zuko for the weak compliment. Sokka opened his mouth to say something but he stopped himself. Like he was afraid of breaking that moment.

“Does it fit alright, sir?” the salesman asked politely.

“It’s perfect!” Sokka said. “Probably just a few adjustments on the hem here,” He walked to the salesman and showed what he was talking about.

“If everything else is to your liking, we can mark the adjustments and send it to the seamstress straight away,” the man said kindly.

Sokka looked expectantly at Zuko as if waiting for his approval. Just then, Zuko realized that it would be ridiculous for him not to let Sokka wear whatever he wanted. He wanted Sokka to feel comfortable and like himself.

“It’s perfect,” Zuko repeated Sokka’s words. His eyes had probably gone soft but he was too content to worry about it. “Where can I make the payment?”

Sokka’s eyes widened. “What? You’re not buying this for me. It’s too expensive. Let me take care of it.”

Zuko shot Sokka a look that meant “I want to do this for you”, “Let me give you something”, “I want to know how much I appreciate you”. However, it probably looked like Zuko was trying to shoot daggers at Sokka.

Sokka gave a resigned sigh and a small smile. “Thank you,” he mouthed. Maybe he had understood what Zuko had meant, after all.

Zuko accompanied the salesman to the register, where he didn’t even blink at the price before swiping his credit card. After everything was settled, Zuko and Sokka left the store shoulder to shoulder.

“I think I just had my Pretty Woman moment,” Sokka muttered. 

Zuko laughed. “I guess so. I thought you’d react better.”

Sokka just shrugged. “Me too. But really, thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Zuko answered earnestly.

Zuko’s words made Sokka go quiet for a little bit. Zuko didn’t really know what it all meant, the brief silences, the soft glances. It felt a bit bittersweet.

“Let me get you some lunch then,” Sokka said after a while.

“I wouldn’t say no to some sushi,” Zuko smiled. “There’s a place nearby. I think it’s like five minutes on foot.”

“Spirits, I’m starving. I think I’m already feeling a little faint… It’s been more than three hours since my last meal,” Sokka seemed to have finally come back to himself. 

“You big baby,” Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Call me whatever you want,” Sokka stuck out his tongue. “But guess who already has our backstory all planned? I do.”

“Seriously?”

“Are you doubting me?” Sokka clutched his chest dramatically. 

“No, I’m just curious,” Zuko elbowed Sokka in the ribs, slightly. “So how did we met?”

Sokka faked being injured, which made Zuko swat him to stop making a fool of himself in the middle of the street. 

“Alright!” Sokka put his hands up. “So… People say—”

“Whose people?”

“... People. Well, me. Anyway, it’s known that it’s easier to lie when you stay close to the truth. So we can start by saying that my dad introduced us.”

Zuko nodded. It seemed like a good option. “Do we say that he set us up when you moved here?”

“Exactly. And that was…?”

Zuko tried to remember Sokka’s dumb flashcards. “Four months ago.”

“You are using my flashcards! I’m so proud!” Sokka smiled excitedly. “So our date was at that little brunch place… And we’ve been together ever since.”

The story was solid. He just had to remember a few key details, and they would be very convincing.

“Sounds good.”

“Let’s say we don’t post much about it on social media because you’re a private person. And I respect that. And you,” Sokka went on. “We just have to give that timeline to Mai and Ty Lee so they can play along if anyone else asks something about us. Is your uncle coming?”

“Oh, yes,” Zuko nodded. “I still have to break the news to him,” he shuddered, thinking of all the metaphors he would have to hear about being in a relationship. “But he’s a good Pai Sho player. Which makes me think that he is not going to have any problems with some minor deceptions...”

Sokka stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh my god! I love Pai Sho! I have to play with your uncle sometime!”

“Nerd,” Zuko muttered under his breath.

Sokka pretended not to have heard him and started rambling about Pai Sho strategy. Zuko didn’t mind it all that much. It was nice having Sokka around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


	4. This busy earnin' (you can't get enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense feelings happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey dudes! sorry for going mia (i'm back now and ready to finish this fic)
> 
> this chapter is weirdly long idk what happened lmao
> 
> trigger warnings: this chapter gets kinda heavy so :/ be aware of very abusive behavior from a bunch of characters! that is why i changed the rating to mature btw

“The big day is coming, right?” Hakoda nudged Zuko on their way out of the office around 5pm. “Nervous? Excited?”

Zuko huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, it’s tomorrow. Honestly, I don’t even know what I’m feeling anymore.”

With the gala approaching, Zuko had started losing his mind. First, he forgot to change Izumi out of her pajamas before dropping her at daycare on Monday. He used toothpaste as sunscreen on Wednesday. His screw up of Friday was to have mixed coffee and tea on the same mug accidentally. Not pleasant. 

“But Sokka has been helping me get through it,” Zuko muttered as a second thought, before blushing at Hakoda’s knowing look.

Just then, they both got into the elevator together. When the doors were closing, Zuko realized that he wouldn’t be able to run from a possibly awkward conversation. And that made him extremely uncomfortable. 

“Oh, yes. Sokka has been unusually silent on our family group chat lately… You two have been pretty busy, I’m guessing.”

_Oh, Agni, he thinks I’m banging his son._

“I’m not- I…” Zuko fumbled with his words. “We’ve been studying… Each other. I mean- Not studying each other, but studying about each other, you know?”

Hakoda squinted at him, his eyes a bit too amused to Zuko’s liking. “Kid…”

Zuko was filled with a dooming feeling that no matter what he said, it would be read as dirty by Hakoda. After all, Sokka’s talent for teasing had to have come from someone. 

“There’s no- No funny business. No, sir,” Zuko babbled. _Spirits, why couldn’t he make his mouth stop?_ “I respect Sokka so much. His virtue-”

Thankfully, his phone started ringing. Sokka’s name flashed brightly on the screen, making Zuko blush harder when Hakoda gave a low whistle after seeing it.

“Don’t make his virtue wait any longer,” Hakoda said peacefully and got out of the elevator, heading towards his car.

What.

“What,” Zuko said to no one in particular, staring at the empty space where Hakoda had been a few seconds before. “I think me and your dad were just discussing your chastity… Or lack thereof,” Zuko said instead of hello when he answered his phone.

“Oh, wow,” Sokka’s voice rang excitedly. “That’s not weird at all.”

Zuko sighed, stepping out of the elevator before it closed and took him back to the 30th floor. “Look, maybe I’m wrong. I always sucked at reading and comprehension.”

“I’ll be sure to ask him about it next time I see him,” Sokka swore solemnly. “By the way, you and Izumi are totally invited to our next family dinner.”

Despite all the weirdness of the situation, Zuko’s heart managed to do a pathetic little jump. He didn’t know what he and Sokka were anymore. He never had a friend like him before. _A friend he was so fucking attracted to._

As he walked around the parking lot, trying to remember where he had parked his car, he listened attentively to Sokka’s ramblings of the day. They had made a habit of talking almost daily to “test” each other on personal questions.

“... And this guy at work told me we should get firebenders to help us figure out how to use sources like lightning… Can you believe it?”

“Believe what?” Zuko frowned, finally getting inside his car.

“I dunno… Like making partnerships with firebenders. A bunch of colonizing bastards,” Sokka snorted. “As if they haven’t already contributed enough for global warming with all that machinery from the war. I just don’t like it. It’s not like they paid any reparations or anything.”

Zuko bit his lip. It wasn’t like he disagreed with what Sokka was saying. 

He knew the late fire nation did terrible things in the past. Zuko agreed that reparations should have been paid, especially to those tribes who suffered the most.

The only tiny (in fact, huge) problem was that Zuko was a firebender himself. And he had conveniently forgotten to mention it to Sokka before. 

When trying to reason with himself, Zuko thought he hadn’t told Sokka he was a firebender because he figured his bender status was obvious… He was Ozai’s son. Bending had been in his family's blood for centuries. 

That was the logical part of him. However, deep down, Zuko knew he had kept it a secret because he was ashamed of it. Bending wasn’t a gift to him anymore, but a burden. A heavy burden that he didn’t want to carry.

Since his last fight with his father, which had given him his scar, Zuko no longer used his bending. Fire to Zuko was something dangerous, all-consuming, unforgiving, and dark. 

He would do anything not to follow in Ozai’s footsteps. 

“Hey, you there?” Sokka asked when he noticed Zuko's lack of response.

“Yep, I’m here,” Zuko said.

He tried his best to push down the anxiety that had started creeping inside of him. He tried not to think about what would happen if Sokka found out he was a bender. Maybe he wouldn’t mind all that much if Zuko explained everything to him.

But it wasn’t the right time. Zuko needed to figure out how to say all these things, but first, he had to worry about the gala. That was the most pressing issue. 

“Izumi won’t shut up about you,” Zuko laughed, trying to change the subject. “She wants me to get an electric car because my current one apparently, and I quote her, _farts bad stuff for the world._ ”

“Shit, I’m really out there shaping young kids’ minds,” Sokka gloated happily. “She’s a smart cookie. Tell her I’m coming by soon so we can have another coloring sesh.”

“Will do,” Zuko smiled, hoping his voice didn’t sound too fond.

It was nice having someone to talk to every day. It almost seemed like they could be… More. Even though Zuko would be happy having Sokka exactly as he was. Maybe Zuko’s insides would melt with longing, but it would be worth it.

“Hey,” Sokka broke the small, albeit comfortable silence between them.

“You alright about tomorrow?”

“As much as I can be,” Zuko rested his forehead against the steering wheel. “I have this feeling in my gut that something bad will happen.”

Sokka hummed thoughtfully. “Must be the shits.”

Zuko laughed at the dumb joke. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. It was like the emotions that were bottled up started coming up in a steady stream: anxiety, fear, anger. So Zuko started crying while laughing.

“Are you… Are you okay?” Sokka sounded a bit worried.

“I think I’m crying a bit,” Zuko wheezed, shaking with laughter. “Fuck, I’m definitely crying.” 

“Should I be worried?” Sokka wondered.

“No,” Zuko giggled, wiping his eyes. He let out a little hiccup. “I’ve just been very tense lately. It’s like I’m a ball of emotions.”

Sokka hummed. “Well, you need to let go a little.”

“You don’t say,” Zuko rolled his eyes, feeling his laughter die down a bit. Only his eyes were still a bit watery.

“I could help you with that,” Sokka flirted. “You know, relaxing a little…”

Zuko froze. Was Sokka actually proposing sex? 

“What,” Zuko squawked. 

“What?” Sokka chuckled. 

“I…” Zuko inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. Sokka was probably just teasing him like usual. “Look, I gotta go. Uncle Iroh is already at my place, so I have to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid while I was out. I will see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Aye, captain,” Sokka joked.

“And Sokka?”

“Yup?”

“Don’t forget to look hot.”

“Like it's hard,” Sokka said exasperatedly. “Don’t worry your pretty little head too much, or else it will catch on fire. Bye-bye now.”

Before Sokka hung up, he made those obnoxious kissy noises that he knew Zuko despised. Zuko cringed so hard he pulled a muscle.

“Asshole.”

***

It was Saturday night, and Zuko was on the verge of a breakdown. 

He had left Izumi at her maternal grandmother’s place earlier for a sleepover. Uncle was already dressed for the gala and had not set anything on fire. Zuko had convulsively tried to make his hair look nice and almost gave himself a desperation-haircut. 

Luckily, Uncle had spared him from that terrible decision by gifting him an antique fire nation hairpin. It was golden, with a little dragon on the tip, its little eye made up of a tiny ruby. Zuko ended up doing his hair in a traditional half-bun. 

“You look nice,” Uncle Iroh smiled when Zuko met him downstairs, in the living room.

It was almost time for them to leave for the party, but there was a crucial thing Zuko had postponed doing. For someone who had architected the fake boyfriend plan so artfully, he was taking awfully long to tell Iroh about it.

Zuko was procrastinating because he thought the embarrassment might kill him. But he had no more way out. He stared at his uncle, peacefully sipping his jasmine tea while observing the Pai Sho board before him.

“So, Uncle,” Zuko cleared his throat. “I have to tell you about an important piece of information.”

Uncle lifted his eyes from the board. “Yes?”

Zuko looked down at his polished shoes. Then, he looked at his own watch. Sokka would be arriving at any minute. He cleared his throat again.

“Do you want some tea for that throat of yours?” Iroh gave him an amused smile.

Then, everything happened at once. Zuko blurted out an “ _I’mtakingafakeboyfriendtothegala”,_ Uncle blinked at him, and the doorbell rang.

Zuko cursed himself for procrastinating so much. He motioned for his uncle to stay seated on the couch when Iroh started getting up to answer the door.

“Look, his name is Sokka, he’s really nice, he plays Pai Sho and cares about the environment,” Zuko babbled, gesticulating widely. He stopped Uncle by standing in front of the door. 

He tried to read Iroh’s face, but the man was like a statue.

Uncle sighed, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Are you trying to sell this boy to me? Why are you making a list of his attributes?”

Zuko barely had enough time to open his mouth to defend himself "I-"

“Yeah Zuko, I’m not a piece of meat,” Sokka shouted from the other side of the door.

_Oh, yes. Absolutely mortifying stuff._

“Apparently he has good hearing too,” Iroh said appreciatively. 

“Yes, as I was saying… A man of many qualities,” Zuko tried not to start crying. He was really stressed out. He needed some carbs, or else he would start screaming.

Zuko finally stepped aside, a bit defeated, to let Uncle open the door.

Sokka looked dashing in his unconventional black-tie outfit. It made his skin look deep and rich, and his eyes shine a little more brightly. He had the front pieces of his hair braided and adorned with some handmade metal beads, while the rest of his hair was gathered in his usual warrior's wolf tail. 

“Ah, young love…” Iroh’s voice annoyingly took Zuko out of the very pleasant experience of checking Sokka out.

Before Zuko could get embarrassed about it, he realized Sokka’s eyes were fixed on him and bit glazed over. He was biting the corner of his lip, looking infuriatingly attractive while also checking out Zuko... In front of his uncle.

“You- I… You look good in all black,” Sokka said dumbly.

It made Zuko proud that he could make Sokka speechless, for once in his life. 

“His vocabulary is usually much more sophisticated than that,” Zuko said to Iroh, taking advantage of the situation so he could tease Sokka a bit. 

Teasing, like carbs, helped calm Zuko down.

That seemed to get Sokka out of his stunned state. “Oh, sorry. I do lose some words when I’m around an extremely attractive man, yes,” he said without an ounce of shame. “I’m Sokka, the fake boyfriend. It’s nice to finally meet you, sir.”

“You can call me Iroh,” Uncle said with a big smile, shaking Sokka’s hand enthusiastically. “I must say, you are the best Zuko has chosen so far…”

Zuko wanted to die. Sokka, on the other hand, seemed to be glowing at the attention. 

“The funny thing is,” Sokka wrapped his arm affectionately around Zuko’s shoulders. “He didn’t actually choose me. My dad-”

“Maybe we can discuss this another time?” Zuko suggested. He was doing his best not to stomp on Sokka’s foot to make him shut up. “Let's discuss the plan, shall we?”

Uncle Iroh observed them with barely concealed curiosity. 

“You should have briefed your uncle about it sooner,” Sokka grumbled. 

Zuko glared at him. “Well, I did my best."

Zuko started explaining to Uncle Iroh about their fake relationship and the exact timeline Iroh should follow if someone asked any questions. Sokka had chimed in occasionally to add a few details.

By the end of the whole explanation, Iroh looked thoughtful. He had no problems going along with the plan, but he seemed skeptical about it.

Uncle finally nodded in agreement and said, "Look, nephew, I won't ask why you are doing this, and I won't give you my opinions on it. I'm just glad to see you happy."

Zuko smiled. The relief was written across his face. He was honestly not stable enough the handle one of his uncle's weird life lessons at the moment.

"Thanks, uncle."

Meanwhile, Sokka was already halfway across the room, staring at the Pai Sho board with bright eyes. "Oh, I had never seen this strategy before."

Uncle Iroh clapped excitedly and started ranting about different Pai Sho strategies he had learned over the years. While the two of them talked about nerdy stuff, Zuko made his way to the kitchen so he could have some stress-relief ice cream before they had to leave. 

***

The gala was being held in one of the most expensive hotels of Republic City, a skyrise built majorly sponsored by Fire Enterprises. It was a clear sign of power and wealth. It did what Zuko’s family appreciated the most: asserted dominance. 

As soon as they had stepped inside the hotel reception, Sokka held Zuko’s slightly clammy and shaky hand tightly. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth. 

“Everything will be fine,” Sokka whispered to him. “And if something magnificently bad happens, I promise to get you hammered enough to completely forget about it.”

Zuko sniggered, and his nerves calmed down a bit. He wanted to say _I think I love you_ to Sokka ironically, but he was afraid it would end up sounding too honest. 

Instead, Zuko smiled at him and whispered, “Alright, any type of alcohol but vodka. It gives me the shits.”

As they kept bickering and Uncle Iroh serenely pretended not to hear them, the hotel staff led them to the elevator and up to the top floor, where the venue was located. Like everything his family ever did, the place was impeccable: from the white marble floor to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Zuko could see the entirety of Republic City from a 360º angle. It was breathtaking. 

The room was seamlessly divided between the dining area and a sleek dancefloor close to a stage where a band was playing soft jazz. Closest to where the tables were situated, there was a beautiful bar illuminated by red lighting. The whole place was opulent in a very effortless way. 

People were already walking around, talking, and networking. Zuko was able to recognize some familiar faces, which spiked his anxiety even more. 

“Nephew, since you’re already so well paired off,” Uncle whispered to him. “I think my presence won’t be much needed. I might seek a lady friend to be my companion for the night.”

Sokka gave a low whistle of appreciation.

“Are you actually serious?” Zuko almost went cross-eyed, trying to glare at them both at the same time.

“Age doesn't kill a man's needs," Uncle Iroh winked.

"Ew," Zuko gagged. "Alright, you traitor. Go have fun."

Sokka laughed when he saw Zuko's disturbed expression. 

“Gentlemen, please follow me to your table,” one employee asked politely, leading them through the room to a very conveniently located table.

_Of course, Azula would have placed Zuko’s table in a dark corner near the bathroom._

“She was always so good at passively-aggressively telling me ‘fuck you’,” Zuko whispered to Sokka as soon as they were seated.

There were still two seats left at their table, probably destined for Mai and Ty Lee. 

“Are you kidding me?” Sokka gave Zuko one of his big smiles, the only thing that placated Zuko’s heart lately. “These are prime seats!”

Zuko gave him a side glance. “Do I even want to know why?”

Sokka ignored Zuko’s tone and grabbed his hand excitedly. “Well, we can drink as much as we want because we won’t have any pee-pee problems waiting to get to the bathroom, and also all the gossip happens-”

“Did your dear boyfriend just say pee-pee problems?” Mai’s voice taunted Zuko from somewhere behind him.

“Hell yeah,” Sokka smiled happily, turning around. “Hey girls.”

Mai and Ty Lee looked good together. Mai was in a sleek, black dress, while Ty Lee looked like a princess in a puffy pink gown. They were a comical yet cute sight to behold.

“Hi!” Ty Lee greeted them all with a bright smile. “So this is where the shunned sit. Interesting.”

“Azula does know how to make rejection sting oh-so-good,” Mai kissed her cheek and pulled out a chair so Ty Lee could sit.

Zuko tried to keep up with their conversation, but it was hard for him to stay present. It was almost like he wasn’t himself anymore but a scared, powerless teenager again. He felt overwhelmed and doomed to fail.

He looked around a couple of times, checking if Azula or Ozai were anywhere nearby. But as the minutes passed, Zuko realized that his family's flair for the dramatics probably meant they were planning a big entrance. 

“Hey,” Sokka’s voice hit him like a wave of warmth. “Zuko, look at me.”

Zuko felt Sokka’s hand squeeze his thigh for a couple of seconds, calling his attention. His blue eyes looked a bit concerned, but his stance was still relaxed. 

“I think I’m freaking out,” Zuko whispered in a rushed breath.

Sokka squeezed his thigh once more. “I’m here. Everything is fine.”

“Do you by any chance have something like a horse tranquilizer?” Zuko tried to joke but ended up looking a bit panicked.

“We came here to have fun, remember? That was the whole point, to show them you’re happy. So remember everything you have to be proud of. Including this incredibly good looking man right here.”

 _I think I love you._

His family had always had a way of shaking him up and making him forget what was really important. Luckily, Sokka was there to remind him.

“But I do need some alcohol first,” Zuko stated seriously.

“Finally!” Sokka stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over. “I’ve been dying to drink expensive alcohol and talk all about my darling partner!”

“He didn’t come to play,” Ty Lee chimed in, looking between them.

“I fucking memorized the name of all of his swords. If I don’t tell someone about it, I’ll be terribly upset,” Sokka said seriously. “Now, let's go.”

While they walked hand in hand to the bar, Zuko told Sokka, in whispers, about some people who were attending. The board member who had the scandalous affair; the cousin who had sold weed in high school; the family friend who had once clogged one of his father’s toilets during a dinner party.

Sokka sniggered and occasionally bumped shoulders with Zuko. He was truly a sight, tall and bold and unapologetic. At that moment, Zuko thanked Agni (and Hakoda) for having Sokka at his side. 

It was almost like there was an invisible string attached to Zuko’s chest, connecting him to Sokka. It was all very silly. Zuko wondered if he would ever have the nerve to tell Sokka that he never even had to pretend to like him in the first place. 

“So, what’s your poison for the night?” Sokka waggled his eyebrows as they approached the expensive-looking bar. 

Zuko bit the corner of his mouth, trying to hold back a smile. “Anything that knocks me out.”

“No excessive drinking! We’re on official duty… And you’re the biggest lightweight I’ve ever met,” Sokka teased.

Zuko frowned, hopping on one of the free bar stools. “Hey! You were trying to get me killed in that last daiquiri night!”

“I’d never!” Sokka protested, an offended hand clutching his chest.

“You do it quite frequently…” Zuko huffed. “Remember when you thought it was a good idea to teach Izumi how to-”

Their discussion was suddenly interrupted by someone lightly touching Zuko’s shoulder. He tensed, turning around to see an old, familiar face. 

“Zuko? Oh, it’s really you… After all this time.”

Zuko gave his best fake smile but relaxed a bit at great aunt Masako’s wrinkled face. From his teenage years, he remembered her being annoying, but in an old-lady-who-loves-gossip way. 

“Hello, ma’am,” Zuko greeted her. “I wonder what gave me away after so many years,” he laughed awkwardly.

His attempt at humor fell flat, judging from Masako’s pursed lips. He resisted the urge to pick at his scar, an old nervous habit he had abandoned long ago. 

“Yes, what happened was… Unfortunate,” she stated matter-of-factly. “I was very sorry to see you distance yourself from the family. But maybe that was for the best.”

Zuko didn’t know really how to respond. While their weird staring contest was happening, Sokka slid a glass of what looked an extremely fruity, campy drink in Zuko’s direction.

“Oh, I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” Sokka chimed in, clearly trying to diffuse the tension. “I’m Sokka, Zuko's partner.”

Great aunt Masako perked up immediately upon seeing Sokka. Probably homosexuality also presented an interesting subject to her. Zuko pictured her telling the whole family about how scandalous his gay affair was.

“Oh, I had no idea!” Masako looked at Zuko happily, probably referring to his gayness. “Actually, it was quite clear from the age of eight, when you were obsessed with that boy from the neighborhood village- Anyway, I digress! It’s very nice to meet you Sokka.”

Sokka gave one of his biggest, brightest smiles. Zuko tried to hide his laughter by sipping his sugary drink. 

“Pray tell, Sokka is such an unusual name… It’s not _ethnic_ by any chance, is it?” the old hag was clearly fishing for more information.

“Oh, he’s from the Southern Water Tribe,” Zuko replied, wary of what kind of racist comments she was about to make.

Sokka placed a reassuring hand on Zuko’s shoulder, using his fingertips to play with Zuko’s hair. It was like he was trying to communicate to Zuko that it was okay.

“Oh, how exotic!” she nodded approvingly. “You know, in my youth, I had a brief affair with a tribesman. They are excellent lovers, as you probably know by now Zuko... Very passionate.”

Zuko choked on his drink, and Sokka took the chance to pat his back and whisper in his ear, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so objectified in my life.”

“Aunt Masako, I-” Zuko attempted to stop her, but the woman was on a roll.

“Ah, young love!” She smiled. “And how is Lu Ten’s child? You’re still raising her?”

“Yes, Izumi is-”

“Oh, are you two raising her together? How sweet! A child needs two parents.”

Sokka scratched his neck uncomfortably. “Well, actually-” 

“It’s time you put a ring on it, young man!” Great aunt Masako exclaimed to Zuko. “He’s a keeper! A saint, I would say, for accepting to raise someone else’s child.”

Zuko’s mouth dropped slightly open. He stared at her like a gaping fish.

“Well, I have to get going, my sisters are waiting for me,” Masako clapped her hands together. “It was great catching up. I hope to see you more from now on, Zuko.”

Zuko only nodded dumbly as she winked at Sokka and excused herself.

“How did she manage to pretend to be sweet while being absolutely fucking racist?” Sokka pondered out loud.

Zuko shrugged and downed the rest of his drink. “She’s the biggest gossip in the family. By the end of the night, everybody will know that I’m having a torrid affair with a tribesman who’s raising my child out of wedlock,” he explained. “But really, I’m sorry you had to go through that. She was so disrespectful to you and to your tribe.”

Sokka sighed. “It’s not your fault.”

“It sucks anyway,” Zuko bumped his shoulder lightly.

“Yeah, it does. But you know what? I don’t want to think about it. Let’s get some more drinks.”

After drinking a bit more than they should have, they went back to their table, tipsy and giggly. Dinner, not surprisingly, was an elegant affair, with 5 courses total. 

Zuko’s stomach hurt from laughing at the way Sokka had completely forgone the lobster cracker and was doing it by hand. It was appalling while extremely entraining.

“If you get that outfit dirty, I’ll end you myself,” Zuko warned him, hiding his smile behind his wine glass.

Sokka gave him a crooked smile, waggling his greasy fingers. “Don’t worry baby, I’m very skilled with my hands.”

 _Baby. Okay, that’s definitely new,_ Zuko thought dazedly.

“Besides,” Sokka went on, directing his explanation to Mai, who looked faintly disgusted, and Ty Lee, who was trying to copy Sokka by eating with her hands as well. “It would be offensive to my water tribe ancestry to eat with these tiny forks…”

It was like time had slowed down, and the lights had dimmed. Sokka’s greasy lips and his soft skin looked blurred and inviting. Zuko eyed Sokka’s unnaturally sharp canines, his braids, the way his whole face moved when he was talking. It was almost an out of body experience. There was a choral chanting in the back of Zuko’s mind saying _I want him I want him I need him I don’t want anybody else I want him to want me._

Fuck, either Zuko was extremely drunk or coming to an overwhelming realization.

Meanwhile, Sokka kept going. “...And you don’t want me to be haunted forever by angry spirits because I ignored tradition, right?”

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Zuko bit back, his voice full of awe and wonder because, apparently, those were the only words he could muster up.

“Aaaand... he’s drunk,” Ty Lee nodded to herself.

“That’s his thinly veiled way of saying he really likes you,” Mai explained to Sokka with an evil sort of smirk.

“Like that’s new,” Sokka said cockily but turned to Zuko so he could give him a quick wink.

After dinner, they ate some delicious desserts and laughed some more at old stories from their teen years. Zuko felt like he was finally sobering up from whatever the fuck had happened to him during dinner.

Ty Lee was amid a great anecdote about how Zuko first asked Mai out on a date when the lights of the whole venue turned warmer, almost orange, before dimming. The soft jazz the band was playing stopped abruptly, being replaced by the sweet sounds of a Koto. It was a song he knew well, a traditional Fire Nation song that his family used almost like an anthem. 

“They are always so dramatic,” Mai let out a bored sigh.

“This can’t actually be real,” Sokka said in a whisper because the room had quieted down. “This is like some next-level villain shit.”

But even Sokka’s light commentary couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in Zuko’s gut. He watched in silence as Azula and Ozai stepped onto the stage.

They looked regal. Powerful. Their stances held a stiffness and a self-assuredness that was bred into Zuko’s family for generations. It, of course, had skipped Zuko, and Ozai wasn’t able to beat it into him. 

“Goodnight, everyone,” Ozai’s voice boomed through the room, amplified by the microphone he was holding. 

Zuko flinched almost automatically at hearing that voice, after so many years. He could feel that Sokka had grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture, but Zuko couldn’t take his eyes off the stage.

“It’s an immense pleasure to be here celebrating the 100th anniversary of Fire Enterprises,” Ozai’s smile was a cold, ugly thing. “This empire was built by my grandfather Sozin to bring excellence and progress to the world. As you can see from this full room tonight, and from the billions of dollars generated over the last years, he was successful.”

The room filled with light laughter. 

“What a fucking joke,” Sokka hissed, squeezing Zuko’s hand. “Like they didn’t destroy-”

“This night speaks of the success of honor, duty, and unity,” Ozai kept going and Zuko felt like he was speaking directly to him at that moment, even if he couldn’t see Zuko all the way in the corner. “The success of my family. The kind of work that moves this company forward requires people who are strong and determined. I’m extremely pleased to be standing here with my daughter Azula, who is my only heir and the next CEO of the company. She represents everything I’ve worked for all my life, and I know she will not disappoint me nor the company,” Ozai said with a tone of finality and gestured for Azula to speak.

She accepted the microphone from Ozai, stepping forward. She looked menacing in a deep red gown. Her hair was styled away from her face, making her look a lot older than she really was.

She didn’t look like the little sister he remembered. She looked like a woman who had the world in her hands. 

“I understand the weight of my duty, and I will carry it proudly. Bigger things are coming, especially when I get in command. Fire Enterprises will thrive in my hands, and the world will recognize it for the true power it is,” her eyes sparkled, her tone commanding.

The thunderous sound of hundreds of hands clapping exploded in the room. The praise made Azula grin, and Ozai looked at her approvingly. 

As they left the stage, the lights went back up, and the band started playing again. Some guests got up and made their way to the dance floor. Zuko could only let out a heavy breath.

“That was fucking ominous,” Sokka commented, sipping his champagne. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they are scheming some kind of world domination,” Mai yawned.

Zuko fiddled with his napkin, not looking at anyone. He hadn't expected to be feeling so ashamed. Mai and Ty Lee already knew how much of a failure he was regarding his duty to his family, but having Sokka listen to it hurt a bit. 

He couldn’t even imagine what Sokka must have thought when listening to their speech. Even logically knowing that Sokka disliked the company and what it stood for, it was impossible that he hadn't picked up all of Zuko's flaws Ozai had indirectly pointed by praising Azula. 

It only reminded him of how much he had failed in his role as first-born. He remembered how, in his childhood, his father always yelled at him to stop crying, to man up, to be a leader. He also remembered how he didn’t succeed in anything his family had planned for him; how Azula had always been better; how his father despised him.

Zuko: disowned, dishonored, and useless.

“Zuko, you alright?” Ty Lee asked from across the table.

“Oh? Yeah, of course,” Zuko cleared his throat and chuckled. “I just think I need some more alcohol.”

Zuko had this weird feeling in his chest like he was a child again. He felt vulnerable, and a fresh wave of unpleasant memories from his boyhood was hitting every few seconds. 

“Zuko,” Sokka poked his cheek teasingly. “Hey, you.”

Zuko gave him a weak smile in response. “Hi.”

“Are you drunk enough to invite me to dance?” Sokka batted his eyelashes at him.

“Not yet.”

Zuko didn’t know if Sokka had sensed he was feeling down and was trying to get his mind out of it or if he simply thought Zuko’s glazed eyes meant he was extremely drunk. Either way was fine by him.

“Alright, so we will have to do this the hard way: sober!” Sokka said cheerily and got up, pulling Zuko along with him.

While they made their way through the crowd, Zuko tried to focus on his surroundings, grounding himself. He tried to focus on the soft feel of Sokka's hands, the smell of his cologne, the tone of his voice. 

Sokka had an almost magical, unconscious way of unwinding Zuko. Zuko could bet that Sokka had no idea what he was doing, but he did it like it was second nature. As Zuko calmed down a bit, he had the realization that he was going to make a fool out of himself.

“I don’t really know how to dance,” Zuko whispered as Sokka dragged him to the middle of the dancefloor. “Especially jazz. How the fuck do you dance to jazz?”

“Fuck if I know,” Sokka shrugged carelessly. “Just do your worst. I bet you got at least a couple of moves.”

“Oh, no,” Zuko whined. “You were _that_ kid.”

“What kid?” Sokka frowned.

“That one weird kid who did the robot at all middle school parties and thought he was cool.”

Sokka looked at him with feigned shock. “You mean… these sick moves?”

He started to do a weird breakdance thing, which made Zuko panic and grab his flailing arms and hold Sokka close to his chest so he would stop wiggling around.

“Please stop,” Zuko pleaded while awkwardly embracing him.

“You are completely wrong about me being that kid,” Sokka smiled, moving around so he could place his arms around Zuko’s waist. “Because I didn’t actually attend any middle school parties, since I was the only boy in my age group in my tribe.”

"That actually explains so much," Zuko rolled his eyes fondly and placed his hands on Sokka’s shoulders. “I don’t know how I feel about you leading.”

“Don’t worry, I used to dance with my mom all the time around our igloo.”

“That’s sweet,” Zuko replied, thinking about how much he didn’t know about Sokka’s mom.

“Yup. That’s me. Sweet, gentle, caring,” Sokka teased. “Lucky you for having such a boyfriend.”

“Lucky me,” Zuko said back, almost in a whisper, no irony in his tone. 

It seemed to take Sokka by surprise, the honesty in his words. His lips opened in a delighted smile, and his arms tightened a bit around Zuko. 

They swayed around the room for a few songs, occasionally whispering to each other and laughing, but mostly quiet. They were just enjoying being around each other, so close they could feel each other’s heartbeats, breaths, missteps. Physical closeness had never been a part of their weird sort of relationship so far, but it was a nice addition.

“Well, well,” a familiar voice said from behind his back. “Look who has come back from the dead."

Just like that, Zuko felt the warm bubble that existed around him moments back busted, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

“Azula, hello,” Zuko finally turned to face her, after taking a calming breath. “I forget how you’re always so polite.” 

Azula stood in front of them, arms crossed. She had a big smirk and calculating eyes. Zuko recognized the expression: she was adding up all of his weaknesses and choosing her first insult.

“It’s been a while,” Zuko continued, trying his hardest to keep in mind why he had come to this hellhole in the first place. He had a point to make. 

Azula completely ignored him. She focused her eyes on Sokka, who still stood by Zuko's side with a hand gripping his hip. “So, you have a new pet, huh? How interesting.”

Zuko frowned at her choice of words. 

“I’m Sokka, the boyfriend,” Sokka answered calmly like Azula was nothing more than an annoying fly.

“How absolutely plebeian,” she muttered with a smile. “He suits you so well, big brother.”

“Does she only talk in insults?” Sokka asked him, seeming rather admired. 

“Let me see, so you’re playing house with your peasant boyfriend and the orphan child,” Azula kept going as if Sokka didn’t exist. “Not surprising at all. Out of the two of us, you were always the obvious housewife.”

“And you, the tyrannical mogul,” Zuko seethed. 

“Don’t flatter me,” she said pleasantly. “Someone had to put on the big boy pants after you ran off crying, right?”

Zuko’s mouth curled with disgust. Sokka’s hand tightened around him, but Zuko couldn’t stand someone touching him right then, so he stepped away.

“And we both always knew I was better than you,” she looked at her well-manicured nails. “Well, dad knew that for sure the day of the Agni Kai, I guess. By the way, thank you for making my way to the top that much easier.”

“You’re fucking welcome,” Zuko spat back. “I never wanted this rotten life anyway.”

“Really?” Azula mocked him. “You never wanted dad’s approval? Ha. That’s funny. Time has made you funny, Zuzu.”

Sokka stepped in, standing beside Zuko. “Hey, I think that’s en-”

“Don’t,” Zuko said angrily to him.

It was fucking degrading. He couldn’t even defend himself from his little sister. 

The shame made Zuko angry. Angrier than he ever remembered feeling in the past decade. It was an ugly thing, ready to burst out of him. He did his best to not let his bending get out of control. 

He also knew how to hit her where it hurt. And right then, Zuko cared for nothing more than making her feel as shitty as he was feeling.

“Mai and Ty Lee are here, have you seen them?” he asked, feigning innocence. 

To any outsider, Azula would appear stoic. Zuko, however, could see a tiny crack in her armor. He smiled.

“No, I’ve been busy with much more important matters tonight,” she said dismissively.

“They’re so happy together,” Zuko kept going because he knew he had to dig deeper to draw some blood. “Have you been to their new place? It’s lovely. I think they are thinking of adopting-”

Azula cleared her throat. Her amber eyes looked furious, and she seemed on the verge of shooting Zuko with lightning. “Zuzu, you know I don’t care what happens to traitors. They are as good as dead to me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go...”

Zuko watched her go, with her chin raised and her posture perfect. She turned back briefly and made her closing statement.

"Congrats for coming out. I thought you'd never have the balls do it. Now I really do have to go," Azula made a disgusted face while staring straight into Zuko's eyes. "Something smells foul here."

He wanted to burn the whole building down. He didn’t understand how she could be so heartless. 

“Do you think she was referring to my cologne?” Sokka joked, sniffing himself.

“Not now, Sokka,” Zuko cut him off. 

“Ok, bad timing, sorry,” he raised his hands up in surrender. “I-”

Something big was building inside him, he could feel it. It was like all the fire within him he had ignored for so many years was growing restless. He was ready to go off like a bomb.

Then, by the corner of his eye, he saw _him_ passing by.

Ozai looked right at Zuko for no more than a second. His face hadn't shifted in recognition, disgust, or contempt. He looked absolutely stoic and kept walking as if Zuko wasn’t worth the attention. Azula, at least, took the time to insult him. 

Zuko felt like he was thrown back to childhood. He was a small, helpless, and unlovable child again. He wished his father had at least looked at him with disgust instead of ignoring him. Indifference, apparently, hurt much more. 

“I need to get the fuck out of here,” Zuko interrupted Sokka’s constant stream of chattering.

Zuko started walking, not looking back. He headed straight to the door. 

Sokka followed him closely, clearly confused by what had happened. “Zuko, I-”

When Zuko felt Sokka’s fingers brush against his shoulder, he recoiled. He couldn’t bear being _touched_. He couldn’t bear being _seen_. He needed to be alone.

“Don’t follow me!” Zuko snapped.

He could already smell the faint scent of burning, which was probably coming from somewhere within him. By then, Zuko had reached the elevators and started randomly pressing all the buttons he could see through his blurred vision. He didn’t know if he was crying because of anger, shame, or sadness. 

“Zuko… Listen,” Sokka got inside the elevator as the doors were closing.

“Can’t you shut up for a goddamn second?” Zuko yelled, tears in his eyes. “Why can’t you leave me alone? Fuck! You’re so annoying!”

Sokka’s eyes widened with hurt. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He frowned at Zuko, his brow heavy.

“Look, man, whatever is happening to you, I’m sorry. But you don’t get to treat me like shit.”

Zuko let out a shaky breath and looked at Sokka’s stern expression, the way his jaw was clenched tight. Zuko felt even angrier somehow like he was going blind with rage.

The elevator finally arrived at a random floor. Zuko bolted, walking as fast as possible until he got to the end of the hallway. He pulled a window open to feel some fresh air. His whole body was shaking, and his vision was filled with little colorful spots.

He felt Sokka’s presence hovering nearby. Zuko couldn’t understand why Sokka wouldn't back off.

“I expected scorn and humiliation… But being ignored by my father hurts so much more,” Zuko whispered angrily. “I don’t even know why I came here in the first place. I am so fucking stupid.”

Sokka just looked at him, with his big, dumb, sad eyes. He made Zuko want to scream and tear his heart out. It wasn’t fair that Sokka had to see him like this, so pathetic and frail. He'd never want Zuko as Zuko wanted him. He felt stupid even considered them being together a possibility. Zuko was _nothing_.

Zuko wanted to make him hurt too.

“This was a mistake,” he said, staring at Sokka. “Contacting you was also a big mistake. By the way, how much do I owe you for your performance tonight?”

“Fuck you, Zuko,” Sokka said calmy. The tension in his neck was the only thing that accused his anger.

“What?” Zuko asked scornfully.

“You know I did this because I fucking wanted to. Because I thought you were a good guy,” Sokka's voice broke at the last sentence. “Apparently, I was mistaken. Maybe you aren't so different from your family at all.”

That made Zuko’s blood boil. He started pacing back and forth in the little space he had cornered himself in. _Who the fuck was Sokka to talk shit about him?_

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zuko said curtly.

“Of course I don’t know! Because you won’t tell me what’s going on!” Sokka yelled.

Zuko flinched. He felt his breath becoming erratic. He really wanted to punch Sokka. 

“You don’t understand.”

“Then let me understand,” Sokka almost begged.

A whistling noise hit Zuko’s ears with full force, making him almost lose his balance. A wave of feelings hit him at once, like a punch in the gut.

“YOU CAN’T,” Zuko replied in a shout.

He felt a small explosion of energy coming out of him, followed by intense heat and the distinct smell of burning fabric. The curtains behind him caught on fire.

Zuko gave a tired exhale. His vision was blurred after letting out so much energy at once. There were still flames burning brightly in the palms of his hands. He stared at them and felt the familiar warmth of firebending coursing through his body.

He looked up from his hands to watch Sokka’s shocked, almost horrified expression. His skin was illuminated by the flames, which were almost reaching the ceiling at that point. 

“I do not know you at all, do I?” Sokka stared at him, his voice quiet and small, so uncharacteristic of him.

Zuko stayed deadly still as Sokka turned his back on him and him and left. The smell of burning filled his senses, making him almost dizzy. He was frozen in time, completely motionless, even when the water from the sprinklers started pouring down on him, soaking Zuko to the bone.

It was the disappointment in Sokka’s voice that had killed all the hope Zuko had left of tidying up that whole mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading & sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> take care <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://dumbwaves.tumblr.com/)


	5. I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense feelings happen (once again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hadn’t intended for this fic to get so mcfreaking angsty. it just sort of happened. sorry i guess
> 
> i hope you like it anyway!

For Zuko, self-hatred was almost like an art. He had mastered it long ago.

The Sunday following the gala had been one of the lowest points of Zuko’s life. He didn’t exactly remember how he had got home, but he knew Uncle Iroh had helped him. He also didn’t remember whether he spent the previous night awake and crying or inside an endless, looping nightmare.

Fortunately, Uncle Iroh had taken care of everything. He had picked Izumi up that morning from her grandmother’s house and had taken her to the playground. He had explained to Izumi that Zuko wasn’t feeling very well, so he needed lots of rest.

Meanwhile, Zuko stayed in his room. He spent his day curled up in bed, staring blankly at the wall. He was having a hard time processing what had happened, cycling through emotions like anger, sadness, and embarrassment every couple of minutes.

When it was well past lunchtime, Uncle Iroh entered the darkness of Zuko’s room quietly. He looked around, finding Zuko safely tucked in bed. On the floor, next to the bed, there was an impressive pile of tear and snot-stained tissues. 

Zuko almost felt like a little kid, brooding all by himself. He stared at his uncle, the way he sat down on the edge of the bed gingerly, so as not to disturb him. The little gesture made Zuko’s throat hurt.

“Nephew,” Uncle called him kindly, handing Zuko a cup of calming camomile tea. “Have a drink, please.”

Zuko didn’t have it in him to fight Uncle Iroh or say he wasn’t thirsty. He felt ashamed and as if he didn’t deserve being taken care of right now. Zuko accepted the drink in silence after a few seconds.

Zuko looked at his uncle and realized all the care Iroh had always given him, wholeheartedly, without ever expecting anything in return. An overwhelming feeling made his eyes tear up. A soft hiccup escaped his lips as he tried to fight back the sobs that were threatening to start again.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Uncle asked after a few minutes. He didn’t sound demanding, only concerned. 

Zuko hesitated. Feelings of embarrassment and anger at himself made the tea taste almost bitter. “I fucked up,” he said honestly.

Iroh just kept looking at him, giving him time. Zuko drank the tea in silence, despite the lump in his throat, and placed it on his bedside table.

Zuko hugged his blanket close to his chest, trying to find the right words to spell out what had happened. To him, the previous night was hazy and distorted. It was almost like Zuko hadn’t been in his body. It had felt like he had been someone else, only wearing his skin as a disguise. 

“I acted so much like _ him _ ,” Zuko confessed, quietly, angrily. “It makes me scared. We’re so alike.”

Iroh grabbed Zuko’s hand firmly. “Zuko, you are nothing like your father.”

Zuko let out an incredulous laugh. He made a futile attempt to dry his tears. “Y-You didn’t see me last night.” Zuko let out a strangled breath. “Sokka did. I was awful to him. I don’t blame him if he never wants to see me again.”

“You hurt him,” Uncle stated simply. “Because you were hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter if I was hurt or not!” Zuko almost yelled back, his eyes stinging. “I shouldn’t have fucking done it. Now I lost the one person that actually mattered.”

In retrospect, Zuko realized that he didn’t give a fuck about Ozai or Azula. They weren’t his family anymore, and he should have known better than trying to interact with them again. 

All he could think about was Sokka, the hurt that had taken over his face. Zuko could remember like it was a picture: Sokka’s posture, his eyes, his hands, his disappointment. 

It was hard for Zuko to face the fact that he did have some abusive tendencies. Despite that, he knew that he had been abusive to Sokka. It was like a scenario from his worst nightmares - he could see himself slowly morphing into Ozai. After all, they had always had the same eyes and the same cruel curl of the mouth.

“Yes, nothing excuses hurting him,” Iroh conceded. “But you’re not giving enough credit to your own feelings, Zuko.”

Zuko huffed in disbelief.

“I don’t know what happened last night.” Uncle insisted on staring at him, seemingly searching for something. “But something triggered you to act that way. I’ve seen it before when you were a teenager, still living with me. Lashing out is your way of coping.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Although Zuko knew that Uncle Iroh’s words were intended to make him feel better, they only made him angrier at himself for being so weak. Every time he thought about his weaknesses, it was like his father was inside his head, taunting him, laughing at his failures. It made Zuko want to curl up in a ball and cry.

“It does matter,” Iroh said patiently. “Zuko, you were abused as a child. You carry a weight inside you that I can’t even imagine.”

That was the first time Zuko had heard these words said out loud. It felt like a punch to the gut. The words seemed inadequate and rough, but they rang true. And they hurt like hell.

Zuko let out a strangled sob at the strange realization that he indeed had trauma. He had been mistreated, beaten, emotionally manipulated, and neglected as a child. His head hurt, and his chest ached.

Uncle held Zuko's shaking body in an all-encompassing hug. Through Zuko’s mind, there were countless flashes of his childhood, snippets and moments of violence and hurt. He had left his father’s home, but his father’s voice hadn’t ever left his head.

“I think I need help,” Zuko whispered against Iroh’s shoulder.

“It’s alright,” he promised. “We’ll find someone who can help you.”

Zuko finally disentangled himself from his uncle’s embrace. He haphazardly wiped his nose with the back of his hand and looked at Iroh’s kind face. 

Zuko thought of his own faults. He thought of seeking help. Nothing would solve what he did to Sokka. Sokka hadn't deserved being treated that way.

“This is what happens when someone gets close to me,” Zuko said, not being able to look Uncle Iroh in the eyes anymore. “I disappoint them. I lash out.” A heavy silence fell between them, and after a moment, Zuko added quietly, “I think I don’t know how to be with someone.”

Uncle smiled at him. “That doesn’t mean you can’t learn how to.”

Zuko shook his head in disagreement. “It’s too late now. He won’t want to see me.”

“Does he know about your trauma? About your triggers?”

“Not really. At least, we never talk about it,” Zuko said. “But he doesn’t deserve to endure this, me. It’s too much work.”  _ I’m too much work. I’m not worth all the trouble,  _ Zuko almost added.

“I think he is the only one who can judge that.”

“I’m scared because I hurt him. I hurt him and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Iroh didn’t have to answer for Zuko to understand what his uncle's eyes were saying. Zuko already knew that he needed to talk to Sokka. And Sokka had all the right not to forgive him if he didn’t want to. 

“If he does value you, he will listen to what you have to say… Even if it takes time. All of us have our inner battles, nephew. It’s not just you. You don’t have to walk around thinking you are irredeemable,” Uncle said. “You just have to have the courage to let yourself be known by him. All of you. Then, hopefully, love will follow.”

Zuko nodded. Inside him, he still felt like shit, but he wasn’t so lost anymore. He didn’t know what to expect from Sokka. However, Zuko knew that he had to work on himself if he wanted another chance with Sokka.

“There’s more.” He inhaled deeply. “I had a bending accident in front of him.”

Uncle considered him curiously. “I take it he didn’t know you are a firebender.”

“No, he didn’t.” Zuko wiped his eyes again. He felt exactly like a leaky faucet. “He doesn’t like firebenders.”

The older man hummed. “And was it a burst of power? Are you still suppressing it?”

Zuko’s eyes darkened. “I haven’t used my bending since I was thirteen, you know that. And I don’t want to use it anymore, ever again.”

Iroh looked at Zuko with a sad expression. “That’s not how it works. Fire lives inside of you, Zuko. It has to get out somehow. The more you deny it, the bigger the explosion will be when you lose control.”

Zuko tried to suppress the need to fight with Uncle Iroh, to tell him that he could control it his way just fine. Instead, he breathed, trying to accept it somehow. Perhaps it was the knowledge that not bending was putting people he loved in danger that convinced him. 

“I’m scared.” Zuko’s voice broke.

Uncle smiled sadly at him. “I know.”

Zuko took a deep breath. He swallowed down everything that he was feeling. He knew what needed to be done, with or without fear.

“Where do I start?” Zuko asked.

Iroh looked at him with some sort of pride shining in his eyes. Neither of them acknowledged it. Uncle only patted his thigh. “I’ll make a list of some light exercises that will help you regulate it. Maybe start with your breathing.” 

At that moment, the door burst open, and Izumi came in, running. She looked at Zuko with big, wide eyes before jumping on the bed and hugging him.

“Grandpa told me you were sad,” Izumi said. “You don’t have to be alone. I can be here. We can watch cartoons.”

Zuko laughed wetly, hugging her back. He stroked her soft hair and basked in the sensation of having her in his arms.

Uncle smiled, watching them. He got up, collected the tissues and the cup of tea slowly. Before he left the bedroom, Zuko stopped him with a meaningful look.

“Uncle… Thank you. For everything.”

***

Zuko tried to call Sokka later that day. It immediately went to voicemail. 

Sokka had blocked him. Zuko would have blocked himself too.

Even knowing that he needed to give Sokka some space, it hurt like a bitch. Zuko curled up in bed and cried for fifteen minutes. Then, he considered texting Sokka, but he was too afraid to see the lack of the delivered sign. He even considered going to Sokka’s place, but he recognized that would be a dick move.

Instead, he texted his boss that he was very sick and wouldn't be able to go to work the next day. The thought of facing Hakoda scared him. Skipping work made him feel like a coward, but Zuko knew that he didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with talking to Sokka's dad Hakoda so soon. 

Sokka haunted Zuko’s dreams that night. It was all a hazy fog made up of glimpses and touches. During the night, he saw Sokka’s bottom lip, the back of his neck, one of his eyes. All in flashes. He also saw the unhappy tilt of his lips over and over again. It killed him a little bit. 

He had spent the whole night in a barely conscious state. He woke up to another day and an empty feeling weighing in his stomach. He took Izumi to kindergarten and Uncle Iroh to the train station. Zuko declined all of his uncle's offers to stay a little longer. After all, his uncle's life and tea shop were in Ba Sing Se. 

Zuko spent the rest of his day going through a list of therapists that his healthcare plan offered. He called some of them and set up some trial appointments. He cleaned the house obsessively. He ate a whole tub of ice cream. He stared at the picture he had with Sokka on Instagram and then cried.

When he picked Izumi up later that day, he felt a little lighter. Her needs made him push some of his feelings aside, so he could care for her and be present. 

***

A couple of weeks went by. Time was a blur, busy days fading into endless nights. Zuko did his best to avoid Hakoda at work, but he could feel the man’s knowing eyes on him every once in a while. Zuko didn’t know how to apologize to him for being awful to his son.

Zuko started seeing a therapist, Tanaraq. She was a kind lady that specialized in trauma patients. During the first sessions, it had been hard for him to open up. But after one exercise of mental imagery, Zuko was taken over by a wild, cathartic sort of feeling. He cried for three hours after.

Revisiting his past was an intense and gruesome task, but it allowed Zuko to understand why he felt, thought, and acted the way he did. He started understanding his triggers and coping mechanisms. Most of all, Tanaraq helped him resignify some of his past experiences.

During their previous session, she had asked about Sokka. Zuko had explained to her that he wanted to respect Sokka’s boundaries. This meant that Zuko had no idea what else he could do to reach out to Sokka.

Some days later, Hakoda approached him at work during their break. Zuko was outside, smoking a cigarette like there was no tomorrow. He had picked up the habit again, after quitting when he was 20. It made his breath smell rancid and his fingertips yellow, but it calmed him down enough for him not to care about those little things.

“I didn’t know you were a smoker.” Hakoda stood beside him, leaning against the wall.

Hakoda’s presence made Zuko tense up. His fingers shook around his cigarette, and the smoke made him cough. 

Zuko coughed some more. “Old habits die hard, I guess.”

He glanced at Hakoda from the corner of his eye, trying to read his body language. Zuko was extremely confused about what was going on. The fact that Hakoda hadn’t yelled at him or anything was reassuring, yet unsettling.

Zuko gathered the little courage he had in him. “I gather Sokka told you about how things… ended badly between us.”

“He didn’t. He usually doesn’t share much,” Hakoda said. “But he’s my son, and I know him.”

Zuko tried to conceal the shock he was feeling. He couldn't believe Sokka hadn’t told all of his family what an asshole Zuko had been. Sokka's silence about the matter made Zuko even more confused.

“Well… I fucked up.” Zuko stared at Hakoda’s blue eyes. He had forgotten how much they looked like Sokka’s. “I hurt him.”

Hakoda only looked at Zuko, deadly silent. His eyes ran from Zuko’s dark under eyes to the sunkenness of his cheeks to his cigarette.

“Have you talked?” Hakoda asked, sounding wary.

“No, I…” Zuko hesitated. “I don’t think he wants to see me anymore. He has all the right not to.”

Hakoda seemed to ponder something. Zuko bit the corner of his thumbnail, another habit he had picked up. He put out his cigarette on his boot and threw the filter in the trash. Hakoda was still looking at him. Zuko didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“You’re still welcome to have dinner with Bato and me,” Hakoda stated. “Does Friday sound okay to you?”

Zuko blinked confusedly. Hakoda inviting him to dinner didn’t make any sense at all, especially after Zuko having admitted that he had been an asshole to his son.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Zuko whispered. “Sokka-”

Hakoda interrupted him. “Sokka won’t be there.”

Zuko stared dumbly at him some more. 

“Kid, I can see you’re running thin. I was a single parent for a good part of my life, so I know how that feels. I’m not inviting you over so you can tell me what happened between you two. I’m inviting you over as a friend who’s worried about his friend. We’ll watch some professional bending and eat some food.”

There seemed to be a genuine worry in Hakoda’s eyes. It made Zuko feel weird, almost as if he was being cared for. 

Zuko gave a small, uncertain nod. He thought that maybe he could write a letter to Sokka and ask Hakoda to give it to him. That way Zuko could communicate with Sokka without invading his privacy. 

“Alright, Friday it is.” Hakoda smiled. “I will text you the address later.”

They went inside the building again, getting into the elevator together. Zuko was talking before he could tell himself to shut up.

“Do I look…  _ that busted _ ?” Zuko asked in mild horror. “For you to have become worried about me, I mean.”

“Kid, when you came in dressed in floral bell-bottom pants last week, I knew I had to intervene.” Hakoda laughed.

“Oh, Agni,” Zuko shuddered. That unfortunate fashion choice had happened after an intense therapy session. Somehow, reprocessing his trauma made him want to dress like a clown.

They stepped out of the elevator, but before they parted ways, Hakoda said, “Look, Zuko, could you maybe not smoke before coming over on Friday?”

“Well, yes. I can try,” Zuko answered, a bit confused. “Why is that?”

“Oh… The cat doesn’t like the smell of it.” Hakoda shrugged.

Before Zuko had time to comment that he had no idea that Hakoda had a cat in the first place, the older man was already halfway across the room. Zuko was left even more confused, but slightly more hopeful.

***

Zuko wrote and rewrote his letter to Sokka at least a dozen times before he was satisfied. He had taken it to Tanaraq so she could give him some feedback. He had been struggling with feeling guilty for having accepted the invitation. 

_ “Zuko, Hakoda is an adult. He chose to invite you, and you are allowed to accept it if you want to go,” Tanaraq had told him. _

Even with such reassurances, Zuko’s mind was still slowly driving him insane. 

By Friday night, he was profusely sweating inside of his car. He felt way too nervous, so he didn't feel like getting out of the comforting interior to face Hakoda and Bato. He had chosen a parking spot a block away from their home, so there wouldn’t be any chance of them seeing Zuko’s minor breakdown. 

“Shit, shit.” Zuko lifted his underarms when he felt the sweat gathering there. He turned up the A.C. and kept his arms away from his body in an attempt to dry himself. “ _ What the fuck is going on with me? _ ” he wondered out loud.

He sighed, defeated. He felt a bit ridiculous about everything. Particularly his new, impulsive haircut. It was a shaggy mess, falling in his eyes and curling around his ears, but he thought it suited his current mental state well. 

First, Zuko had tried to justify his new haircut by reasoning that having long hair was too high maintenance for his lifestyle. However, he knew that he just felt like he needed to let go of some things. Hair, apparently, was a symbol for some of them.

“Alright, let’s go.” Zuko hyped himself, but he didn't physically move. “I can do this,” he repeated, with a bit less conviction. “I can go have dinner with my ex fake boyfriend's parents.  _ Oh Agni, what am I doing _ ?” Zuko whined. He banged his head against the steering wheel, hoping to give himself a concussion so he could have a good excuse for not having to show up. 

He got out of his car a few minutes later. He had reminded himself that he had the right to leave if he felt uncomfortable, which helped him calm down (only a little). He walked up the street with the letter tucked safely in his coat’s pocket. 

Zuko desperately needed a cigarette because his gut kept telling him that something was off about the whole situation. He had left his pack and lighter at home on purpose so he wouldn’t be tempted. It felt awfully rude not respecting the cat’s… preferences. 

He knocked on Hakoda’s and Bato’s door with a shaky fist. He tried to convince himself once again that all would be fine.

Zuko was convinced all would not, in fact, be fine, when Sokka opened the door.

Zuko’s eyes widened, and his chest tightened. Sokka looked good because he always looked good, but something definitely was different about him. He seemed warier, older. He had grown a full beard. It was quite impressive, but it didn’t do a good job of hiding the tiredness around his blue eyes.

The expression of surprise on Sokka’s face told Zuko everything he needed to know: Sokka also had no idea that Zuko would be coming. His eyes quickly swept over Zuko. Then, he looked like he was making a few calculations in his mind. 

Finally, he seemed to have reached a conclusion. “Fuck, I can’t believe he would do this.” Sokka’s voice was clearly unhappy. “What a great dad I have.”

Zuko only stared at him, not understanding.

“My dad set this up.” Sokka’s posture was tense, guarded. It made Zuko’s heartache painfully because he almost couldn’t recognize this Sokka, the way he was speaking and moving.

_ Look at what I’ve done. _

“He invited me around for the game. Apparently, he also invited you, and forgot to mention it to me,” he said. “I gather he did the same to you?”

“Shit,” Zuko whispered, still a bit in shock.

They looked at each other, trying to figure out who were these new people they were seeing. At the same time, it felt like they were carrying lifetimes of baggage.

Zuko opened his mouth even if he had no clue what he wanted to say. But Sokka was quick to interrupt him.

“They’re not home.” Sokka crossed his arms. “They conveniently went out to get some snacks.” Sokka snorted, unamused. “Maybe you should go. I’ll tell dad to stop this weird game of his-”

At the thought of leaving, of Sokka wanting him to leave, Zuko said rushedly, “Please, I…”

Sokka stared at him, waiting for Zuko to keep going. His hand was already holding the door as if he was ready to close it and go back inside. The thought made Zuko’s eyes water a bit. He shoved his hands in his pockets, alongside his pride. 

“I want to say that I’m sorry. I’m really fucking sorry.”

Sokka looked at him, really  _ looked  _ for the first time since that night. But he stayed still and quiet. Sokka’s gaze was unsettling like he was searching for something Zuko wasn’t sure was there in the first place.

“I tried contacting you but, uh…” Zuko stumbled over his words.

Sokka shrugged. “I blocked you.”

“Yes, you did. And that’s completely fine.” Zuko nodded seriously. “I-I’d block me too if I were you.” He gave an almost strangled laugh.

Zuko’s cheeks pinked. He was not being successful in keeping his cool.

They stayed in silence. Sokka kept looking at Zuko, which made him even more nervous. He fidgeted, taking the letter out of his pocket. 

“I can go. I have this letter I wrote for you,” Zuko said, pushing through the pounding feeling in his head. His words had a sense of finality. “You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to.”

Before Zuko could hand him the letter, Sokka lifted his hand, signaling for him to stop. “I’m listening, you can talk to me now.”

Those words made Zuko lightheaded and hopeful. He attempted to give Sokka a smile, but it probably looked like a grimace. Zuko felt his eyes filling with tears. He sniffled.

“C’mon in. Let’s talk inside,” Sokka motioned.

Zuko followed Sokka in, trying to discreetly dry his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. 

Hakoda and Bato’s home was beautiful, entirely composed of shades of gray and blue. Every piece of furniture looked well-worn and comfortable. Zuko looked at the family pictures hanging on the walls, the blankets that were thrown on the couch. That place was definitely a home for two people who loved each other very much. 

“You can sit down,” Sokka said amusedly from his place on an overstuffed loveseat. 

Zuko blushed, noticing that he had stood there just staring at someone else's living room like a lunatic. He sat down on the couch, facing Sokka.

As soon as Zuko settled, the words were spilling out of his mouth like an avalanche. “I’m sorry. Nothing I say can excuse my behavior that night. I was awful to you. You didn’t deserve that.” Zuko was talking like he didn’t need to breathe anymore. “But I wanted you to know that I’m trying to do better. I’m in therapy now. I’m learning better coping mechanisms. I’m still at an early stage, but-”

Sokka shook his head, interrupting Zuko. “I just don’t understand.”

Sokka’s eyes looked lost. While Zuko was talking, he could see a range of emotions flashing through Sokka’s face. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to recognize any of them anymore. 

“I want you to understand. That is, if you still want to.” Zuko thought about his uncle’s words. Making himself vulnerable in front of someone else was a frightening thing. But Zuko wanted, more than anything, for Sokka to know him, whole. 

Sokka gave the smallest smile as an answer, which was mostly hidden by his beard. Zuko let out a heavy exhale and started to talk. 

“That night, I… Something happened. I guess a lot of bad stuff happened at once,” Zuko whispered. “Being around so many people from my past was horrible. Azula was also horrible. The last straw was when my dad walked near us… He looked right at me and ignored me... like I was nothing.” Zuko wiped his nose with his sleeve. “This whole package of things, these triggers, brought out a lot of bad feelings. Anger, sadness, embarrassment, hurt. It all came rushing back in. And I didn’t know how to deal with them. Truth is, I just wanted to hurt you so I wouldn’t feel so small. I didn’t want you to see how ashamed I was of myself. I didn’t want you to know that I felt like a failure... that I saw myself as one. So I started attacking you. My therapist calls it my overcompensator coping mode, or something like that. That’s who I become when I’m faced with rejection and abuse.”

Zuko tugged on his bangs nervously. He looked at Sokka again to check if he was still listening. Sokka was leaning forward on his chair, expectant, like he was drinking in everything Zuko had to say. That gave Zuko the courage to keep going.

“Look, Sokka. I know I probably talked briefly to you about my past, but I wasn’t being completely honest to you or to myself,” Zuko said. “I was abused and neglected as a child. It fucked me up pretty bad. It made- it makes me feel like I’m worthless sometimes, but I’m working on it.” Zuko had to pause for a bit. “I’m working really hard. But I honestly don’t know if all of this ever totally does away.”

After saying those words, Zuko couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. He saw that Sokka was getting up to come closer to him, but Zuko stopped him. Zuko didn’t want Sokka to feel bad for him, or pity him, or comfort him. This moment wasn’t really about Zuko.

“I just wanted you to know that I hate the way I treated you. I never want to do that again in my life. As I said before, I understand if you can’t or don’t want to forgive me,” Zuko told him. “And, please, don’t feel bad for me.”

Sokka stared at Zuko in a way that made Zuko think he’d probably combust in flames. Sokka got up and approached Zuko slowly. He knelt down on the floor near where Zuko was seated, shaking like a leaf. Sokka’s hand touched his cheek, then his scarred ear. His fingertips ran down Zuko’s neck. Sokka looked at him almost in wonder, like something big had irrevocably changed. 

“That night, I just wanted to be there for you,” Sokka said. “I still do. I think I’ll probably always will.”

Zuko couldn’t tell if he was dreaming. He was encompassed by an overwhelming warmth. The edges of everything looked blurry. And Sokka looked so beautiful.

Zuko placed his hand on top of Sokka’s and held it there, against his body. His other hand found Sokka’s beard, and Zuko felt the coarse hair there brushing against the pads of his fingers.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko whispered one more time, just for good measure.

“I know you are,” Sokka said genuinely. “I accept your apology.”

Zuko didn’t have enough time to start smiling before Sokka pulled him closer, making Zuko fall on top of Sokka. Zuko laughed, lost on tangled limbs and mixed breaths. Sokka rolled them around the rug playfully, making Zuko giggle every time he placed wet kisses on Zuko's neck.

They finally stopped moving when they found a comfortable position, wrapped around each other. Zuko rested his head on Sokka’s chest, settling in his arms. 

“I missed you,” Sokka confessed quietly. His beard was scratching Zuko’s forehead.

“Me too,” Zuko smiled, looking up at Sokka. “ _ A lot _ . I even got an impulsive haircut.” He waggled his brows.

Sokka laughed, his chest shaking and making Zuko shake along. His fingers found Zuko’s short strands. He played with the hair that curled around Zuko’s ear for a while.

“Yes, and I grew a beard.” Sokka smiled. “You look fucking hot, by the way.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Zuko replied. The beard was a nice addition. “It’s unquestionably better than that horrid goatee from last time,” he teased lightly.

Sokka huffed indignantly and bit Zuko’s jaw, making him squirm. “Your obsession with the goatee just proves to me that you love it.”

Zuko stuck his tongue out and pinched Sokka’s side. Sokka faked a moan of pain and swatted Zuko’s hand away. Right then, Zuko was overtaken by an incomprehensible feeling of  _ belonging.  _

“Why do you smell a bit funny?” Sokka asked him, his nose buried in Zuko’s hair.

Zuko first thought it had to do with his nerves-induced sweating session from earlier. Then, he remembered. “Oh, I may have picked up smoking.”

“You what?” Sokka sat up suddenly, which made Zuko fall face-first into the floor. “No, no. This has to stop! You can have all the nicotine gum in the world. And patches! No more cigarettes, please.”

Zuko tried to get himself up in a sitting position as gracefully as possible. Sokka was looking at him with big puppy eyes and a pout.  _ Ridiculous,  _ Zuko thought to himself with a smile.

He rolled his eyes at Sokka’s drama. “Your meltdown is making me think that’s why your dad asked me not to smoke before coming here.”

“He really does think of everything, huh?” Sokka laughed. “He knows I hate the smell of smoke.”

Sokka’s last comment made Zuko tense up. Apparently, from what Zuko had been able to gather so far, Sokka seemed very bothered by fire in general. That made Zuko think of another important question they hadn’t yet addressed during their reconciliation. 

“What’s with the face?” Sokka frowned. “You look positively gloomy, dear,” he teased. 

Zuko hesitated. He didn't feel like breaking the moment, but he knew he had to address  _ it _ . Sooner seemed better than later. “Can we discuss my firebending?”

“If you want to.” Sokka had a smile on his face, but it wasn’t genuine. “Are you trying to distract me from your terrible unhealthy habits?” He poked Zuko’s thigh with his socked feet, trying to deflect from the subject.

“I just wanted you to know that I’m working on my bending, so it’s more under control,” Zuko said carefully. “I have to do some training exercises sometimes. If I repress it for too long, accidents happen.”

Sokka bit his lip and nodded. He looked uncomfortable as if he was ready to bolt at any second. Zuko never felt so adult in his whole life than when he kept on talking instead of brushing the issue aside.

“Believe me, I don’t enjoy being a firebender, considering all my problems with fire in the past.” Zuko motioned to his scar. “ I’m doing my best to control it, but it’s a part of me that’s never going to go away. I need to know if you’re alright with that.”

Sokka stared at Zuko in silence. He opened his mouth, then closed it without saying anything. Zuko offered him his hand, and Sokka took it without hesitation. 

Sokka sighed deeply. “Feelings suck.”

Zuko snorted. “Couldn’t agree more.”

“I don’t usually talk about this stuff, because it fucks with my head,” Sokka played with Zuko’s fingers, not looking him in the eye. “It’s so much easier to be the fun-loving guy.”

Zuko stayed still, waiting for Sokka to speak. He wanted to get closer, yet he didn’t know if he was allowed to. 

“My mom died when I was little. I barely remember her now,” Sokka said. “I think it was during one of the last of the Fire Nation’s raids. They were already very weakened by the war, but stronger than us. Some officials burned down our village and stole a big part of our supplies. Mom was able to get my little sister and me out of the tent in time, but she inhaled too much smoke. She didn’t live for long after that.

“Our tribe fell into pieces. Even after the war, when there was peace, no one wanted to stay there anymore. My dad tried to make people stay, but I think it was too painful for everyone to stay somewhere that was so… Dead. We had no resources left because there was a huge oil spill when the last Fire Nation ship retread. The sea was black for weeks. So everybody just… Left.”

“I’m so sorry,” Zuko said, feeling a bit lost for words. He felt even worse knowing how much his family had indirectly profited from that war. “I really am.”

It downed on Zuko how much better he understood Sokka after what he had shared. For the first time, Zuko felt he was really  _ seeing  _ Sokka for who he truly was. Not the flirty, funny exterior. But the man he was and the boy he had been. His struggles, his fear. His will to be good despite everything that had happened to him. 

Zuko loved him more than ever right then. 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me about it. Deep down, I think I knew all along... about your bending,” Sokka whispered. “I know it’s not your fault. Firebending just reminds me of bad times in my life…” He smiled weakly. “I guess I also have some work to do on my own…” 

“Thank you for telling me,” Zuko squeezed Sokka’s hand gently, still not knowing exactly what to do with all the feelings that were bubbling up inside him.

“And about the gala, that night was hard for me because I hated seeing like that and feeling so helpless. I hated not knowing how to help you. I hated being rejected by you. I hated thinking what you said about me was true,” Sokka confessed earnestly. “I… I needed some distance, but I’m so glad you apologized. I’m so glad we’re here now.”

Zuko felt his eyes tearing up. He tried to push down all the mushy feelings that were plaguing him to state his last plea. “I don’t want to be a burden to you. I like it so much. I want you to be so happy.”

Sokka huffed a laugh, stroking his thumb on Zuko’s cheek lovingly. “I was halfway in love with you from the first time we met,” he said. “I want to be with you,” he said. “I want to put in the work, beside you. It is worth it. To me, it is.  _ You _ are.”

_ He’s in love with me, he’s in love with me,  _ Zuko’s mind chanted.

Sokka’s surprisingly heartfelt statement prompted Zuko to start ugly crying. Zuko tried to stop it, or at least to hide his face, but he wasn’t able to. Sokka laughed uproariously at the scene, making Zuko laugh alongside him while still crying his guts out.

He had never felt so loved _ by  _ someone. He had never felt so much love  _ for _ someone.

“Spirits, that’s an ugly cry if I’ve ever seen one.” Sokka grimaced playfully. “This must mean you really really liked my declaration, or you really really hated it.

Zuko sniffled, pushing Sokka’s shoulder. “Of course I liked it,” Zuko said. “Fucking Romeo,” he added spitefully.

However, the nickname only made Sokka’s happiness grow. His chest puffed up with pride. “It was an awesome love declaration, right? Are you swooning right now? You must be swooning so hard right now.”

Zuko laughed, bright and happy. “I am, I really am.”

They looked at each other with dumb smiles on their faces, both sitting on the floor of Sokka’s parents' living room. It was an all-consuming thing, feeling the kind of love Zuko was experiencing. 

Sokka smiled at him. “I love when you get like this.”

“Like what?”

“All honest.” Sokka shrugged. “Your eyes soften around the edges.”

It was such a simple comment, something so tiny and mundane, but it meant so much.

“I love you,” Zuko said. Loving Sokka was something Zuko had been doing for a long time. It was true to Zuko. He thought he should let Sokka know about it.

Sokka’s face split into the biggest grin Zuko had ever seen. His eyes sparkled, and there were small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He leaned in, getting closer to Zuko. They bumped their noses. Zuko got a bit crossed eyed trying to keep looking at Sokka.

“Can I kiss you?” Sokka asked, finally, like he didn’t know what Zuko’s answer would be.

_ Yes,  _ Zuko thought.

Instead, he said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

The kiss wasn’t tentative or slow, it was fast and clumsy and messy because they both wanted it so much that they didn't know how to wait for it anymore. They clashed teeth, rolled around on the floor, bumped noses. 

It couldn’t have been better. Zuko had to stop making out Sokka to giggle once or twice when Sokka's hand explored the skin hidden by Zuko's shirt, or when his beard scratched Zuko’s neck. 

It was fun and easy and so hot. He’d never been more turned on in his entire life. 

“Someone’s excited,” Zuko teased, sounding very pleased when Sokka started sucking on his neck.

“Hell yeah,” Sokka agreed. “C’mon, let’s go.”

He got up and pulled Zuko along with him. He wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist and guided him through the house.

“Where are we going?” Zuko asked between kisses.

Sokka refused to answer him but kept leading him until they got into what looked like the master bedroom. Hakoda’s and Bato’s bedroom, in fact.

“Are you really suggesting we fuck in your parents' bed?” Zuko asked skeptically.

Sokka didn’t seem worried about it at all. “It’s a nice bed. And we need a bed right now,” he stated as if his logic made a lot of sense. “Plus, they kind of deserve it by meddling so much. Revenge, baby!” He smirked.

“Do you really want revenge on them? They’re the reason why we got back together…” Zuko kept talking once he saw how impatient Sokka looked. The man seemed two seconds away from ripping Zuko's clothes off.

“Zuko, shut up,” Sokka whined. “Do you want to have sex or not?”

Zuko grinned and started stripping off his coat. “Alright, I’m shutting up, Romeo.”

***

If someone asked Zuko, he’d probably say that it was that night that made him realize that he wanted to be with Sokka for the rest of his life. However, if someone asked Sokka, he’d say that he knew it from the first time Zuko saw his goatee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! THIS IS MY AU SO THERAPY & HAPPY ENDINGS EXIST
> 
> writing this fic was a blast!
> 
> if you’re here, thank you <3 i’m so grateful for every hit, kudo, comment, bookmark & subscription :’)
> 
> anyway, see u dudes around
> 
> [my tumblr!!](https://dumbwaves.tumblr.com/)  
> [foolsong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039771/chapters/60641800)


End file.
